The Twins Return
by KORNfused Pyro
Summary: This is a DH slash. Read at your own risk! Harry has been missing for the entire summer.When he does not show up at the Welcoming Feast people start to worry.Who are the hodded strangers that show up at breakfest? Elves? R & R! NEW UPDATE! CHAPTER 14!
1. introduction

Intoduction:  
  
This is my first Fic. The Twins Return. I hope everyone likes it. Let me know.Everything right now with me is crazy so i will not be updating as much as I orginally thought but don't worry I will keep up with my story. Once things calm down it will be more offten but for now just bare with me. I will try to answer everyone ones questions wether in reviews or emails, but like i have said things are a little crazy right now but I WILL get back to everyone.   
  
I won't write these offten so don't worry. I hate it when other people do so yeah. Well everyone! Here is The Twins Return..... 


	2. new beginings

Harry Potter is no ordinary fifteen year old boy. Not by any means, Harry Potter is a wizard. Harry is not even ordinary by wizard standards. Harry was none other than the boy-who-lived. Harry faced one of the worlds most feared wizards and lived when he was only a year old. He lived when no one else did, and lived to take the glory, as unwanted as it maybe. Everyone in the Wizarding World praised, honored and and respected him above almost everyone else in this day and age. He is under only Albus Dumbledor himself.

Yet here he was sitting in his bedroom window sill looking up and down the street of Private Drive. Wishing someone would come take him away from this gods forsaken place. He sat here hoping against hope that he could just disappear some where and no one would find him and he could just live his life in peace. Then his Uncles snores brought him out of his dream. Of course that would never happen, he was bound to kill everyone he ever loved and if he lived through this war, he would grow old alone. Completely and utterly alone, till the day he died. Then he would go to the Wizarding World on the sky and the would turn on him there and he would end up alone for all eternity.

Although it was only eleven forty five at night Harry had already slept all he needed to. He had found that lately that he need only about four hours about sleep each day. A lot of strange things have been happening lately . Thank the Gods that the Dursleys had not noticed or he would have had the shit knocked out of him. The Dursleys had been a lot more violent this summer, he had many cuts and bruises to prove it. Only two weeks ago his ' Uncle ' had broke his wrist. It was all because his uncle had lost his job. 

As Harry sat at his window pondering over what the rest of his summer was going to hold, he watched a barn owl fly closer to his window. He watched sadly as the owl tried to get into his room. This happened every time someone sent him an owl. His family had put bars on his window that were so big he could now stick to fingers though a hole. What happened next was something that he did not expect at all though. The owl appeared with a pop on his knee. Harry was so happy he almost jumped in joy. He actually got a letter. Someone had to have figured out something was wrong and this was a rescue note. 

Quickly and quietly so no one would hear him Harry brought the owl over to the end of his bed. Where he untied the letter and started to unfold it. The owl disapprated right outside of his window without waiting for a reply but Harry didn't even notice. He did noticed that there was nothing on the front of the envelope and this unnerved him. None the less he open the letter and began to read the letter. By the time he finished reading it he was shaking so bad the letters on the paper were jumping around like a six year old on a sugar high. Once he calmed down a bit and wiped the tears off his cheeks he reread the letter. It said,

My dearest Harry,

If you reading this now then I know I am no longer with you. I am sorry I left you my son. I want you to know, I love you so much and I am very proud of you. No matter what comes to pass remember that. 

This is not why I have written though. Harry there are many things I need to tell you. I can not even begin to tell you what you need to know, but hopefully your father will. That is one of the things I do need to tell you though Harry. James Potter is not your father. I know this may come as a shock and their are many reasons why we did not tell you from the beginning, unfortuniatly we do not have enough time for me to to tell you. Your father Severus Snape will on the other hand be able to. You know your father do you not? He is the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. 

Severus is much more than just the Potions Master at your school though. Very few in the Wizarding World know this but your father is also the Prince of Faritana. This is the kingdom of the Woodland elves. There is more. I am also an Elf. I am of the Sea bound Elves. I did not know I was an Elf till it was to late for me to take up my heritage. 

My mother was raped by a wizard when she was fifteen. She was so embarrassed about it she ran away before she herself could take up her heritage. When I was born she put me in a orphanage and that is when the Evens adopted me . I grew up never know about the Wizarding or Eleven World until the day I got my Hogwarts letter. Until I was sixteen I did not know that elves still existed. Until the day after my birthday. My birth mother showed up at the door and told me everything, about being adopted and about being an Elf. My mother is Marilyn Weasly, my father is Devlin Black. Yes you are related to Sirius. Although he does not know, he is your cousin. Harry, there is one more thing you must know, you have a twin. Her name is Hermione Granger. Anne Granger has been a friend of mine since I was three and she was five, and I asked her to adopt Hermione she was more than happy. I am also sending her a letter and she will be there with you during your visit to Faritana.

You will be going to Farintana on July twentieth at midnight. I want you to have the chance I never had. I want you yourself to choose if you want to be part of the Elven world. If you do decide to be apart of this world then you will take up your heritage on your birthday. I know this is very sudden and I'm sorry love. Remember I love you and sister very much. I have to go now. You are crying in the other room. Give my love to Severus, Sirius, and Remus.

Love always,

Your mother Lily Potter

This time two things stuck out in his mind, mainly because everything else was to much to handle right now. He was going to to Faritana at midnight on July twentieth. He looked over at the calendar and clock and realized in one minute it would be the twentieth of July. Then he started to panic again. How was he going to get there? Was someone going to come get him or was he suppose to figure out how to get there in one minute?! He stood up and looked around for some clothes because he was only in a pair of forest pajama pants and white under shirt (AN: Can ya'll imagine how good he would look!!) Harry started to put a sweat shirt on top of his under shirt when he felt two hand go under his arms, one arm around his waist and another over his mouth. With nothing more than a muffled yelp Harry Potter was gone from Private Drive. (AN: humm do you think I should end it here? lalala... I'm not that mean :P)

In a mer second Harry was turned around with his wand out pointed at his three kid nappers. With out thinking twice Harry started shouting hex at them. Each one they either dodged or blocked. He dodged the ones that bounced back at him and was about to start on his next attack when his wand flew back out of his hands.

"My my, aren't we jumpy today Harry." Harry whipped around to see a beautiful, what he could only guess was an elf, standing there with a fimilar smirk on his face. He was quiet tall around six foot three, he had black hair with a bluish tint that went down to the small of his back. He had thin pink lips, and a straight nose, his eyes were by far his best feature he had black onyx eyes that at the moment held love and amusement. The twinkle in them could rival even the great Albus Dumbledore. 

It took Harry a minute to remember where he was. When he did he asked this graceful creature one of the most obvious questions, but at the moment it was all he could get his voice to say, "Who are you, and where in the Hell am I ?" 

The elf"s smirk broadened at this question. The Elf turned a little and held back a few branches from the tree behind him. Harry barely held back a gasp as he looked at the most beautiful tree he had ever seen. The Elf turned back to Harry, now with a brilliant smile on his face and replied, " I am your father Harry, and welcome to Faritana."

Harry stared wide eyed at the city before him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The houses were made of a white stone. All the houses were made up and around all the trees and branches so not to harm them. The trees themselves were at least one hundred feet tall. The magic around the kingdom was intoxicating, it was ancient , and so powerful the air around it almost crackled. The few lights that were still alight in the houses this late at night gave the city a peaceful glow. The city looked easily to be six thousand years old, yet it felt so young and full of life.

"It is beautiful is it not my young prince? " All Harry could do was nod. It was amazing what lay right under peoples noses with out them ever knowing.

Hermoine Granger was reading the note her mother just sent her. She had always known she was adopted. Right before she had gotten her Hogwarts letter, her parents sat her down and told her she was adopted and she was a witch. She had just never really told anyone. No one asked so she never really volunteer the information. She always wondered who her mother had been, but Lily Potter was not a person that even crossed her mind. Nor had Severus Snape. Being a leveled headed girl she did not start to cry or scream or anything one would expect a teenage girl to do in this situation. No Hermoine sat down at the desk in her room and started to write her parents a note to tell them where she was going. She assumed they knew what was going on since they were friends with her birth mother. Once she had done that she went to her wardrobe and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, she grabbed a pair of socks and out them on along with a pair of boots. She looked at the clock it had just turned twelve fifteen. whoever she supposed was to come get her should be here any second. Just as she finished this thought she felt someone grab her from around her waist. With out a second thought she grabbed her wand from the holster her harry and ron had been given by the Order just before the left for the summer, and started firing spells and cures left and right. When she turned a little to her right she could tell she was in a clearing in the woods.

Harry heard a pop from behind him. Not losing his jumpiness from earlier he started firing spells in the direction he hear the noise. Wandless magic was one of the many and more useful talents he discovered he had over the summer.

Hermoine felt a few spells coming up from behind her. She turned around, and fired a few hex of her own then thru up a shielding charm before the spells hit her.

Harry's spells came flying back towards him. He dodged each of them, then fired a couple more back at who ever this mystery attacker was. Only after he fired the spells did he see who it was. "Moine! Oh thank the gods its only you." Harry stopped his spells in mid air and said the a charm to get rid of them. Then he and Hermione ran to each other and hugged and held each other as if their lives depended on it. "Thank whatever gods there are its you Moine. Of all people to be my twin and help me through this I'm glad its you," Harry whispered these words in Hermoine's ear as tears started to fall down each of their cheeks.

"I know Harry, I know, I'm glad its you too. At least your not related to Malfloy, that would ruin everything for you now huh? I'm not sure to many people want their savior going out with their brother."

At this comment Harry looked at Hermoine a little wary, "How did you know?"

She just smirked a little and asked, "Know what that you were gay, or that you liked Malfloy?" Harry's eyes widened and he began to open and close his mouth like a fish trying to breath out of water. "close your mouth Harry, its not very attractive. Did you think you could hind something from the smartest witch in Hogwarts history, let alone your best friend and now your twin sister? Just be thankful it is me that knows and not Ron. At least not yet. Otherwise you would probably be buried in the Weasley section of the cemetery you know that" 

Severus watched his children talk in whispers. He was happy that they had been friends with each other before they found out the truth. The rest of the summer was going to be hard on them all and it would help if they had someone to talk to. 

"Dear gods Harry did I hit you with something?!"

Harry looked at Hermione a little confused. "No, why do you ask"

"Because you are bleeding horribly, all over your back and arms."

This got Severus' attention. He almost ran over to Harry. He lifted up Harry's shirt and what he saw almost made him sick. Harry had many slash marks that were bleeding profusely. Suddenly Harry moved quickly out of Severus' and Hermione's grasps.

"Its nothing." Harry told everyone. Although he new it was nothing. This was one of the side effects of Vernon loosing his job. Vernon had started to whip Harry with his belt. Sometimes , a lot of times lately, he would beat Harry to the point of bleeding. He must have opened quite a few of the wounds when he started moving and dodging the curses so fast. He was becoming dizzy from the loss of blood. 

"Bullshit Harry, you are loosing a lot of blood. Come on. We need to get you to the hospital before you pass out." Harry was starting to look very pale by now and Severus was getting worried. He was also wondering just how he had gotten the huge gashes all along his back. They were not self inflicted. That much was clear, but who would do something like that to him? He looked back at Harry. Severus was thanking his quick reflexes as he caught Harry from falling to the ground and slamming his head on the ground, that could have caused a concussion. 

After Severus caught him, Harry looked at Hermione then back at Severus. All he had on his mind was one thing, "Shit." Then Harry Potter's world went dark.

Well what do you think? Be brutally honest so I know what I did wrong. Plus I need a beta if anyone is intrested, e-mail me. Thanks for reading this! Read and Review if ya got time. I will update soon with in the next day or so. Mainly because I don't have a life!!


	3. New life

Chapter Two New Life

Harry started to flutter his eyes as he came to. His head was pounding and his body ached. He heard people across the room talking but he was in too much pain to process what they were actually saying. He did catch a few words though, such as, ' lost a massive amount ' and 'such a thing to the prince'. 

He tried to open his eyes but it was too bright, so he let a small groan escape his dry lips. This brought the conversation to a halt and drew everyone's attention to Harry. The next thing he new, he was being poked and prodded by about three pairs of hand. Then he had question upon question being poured down on him, before he could even think of an answer to someone's question, he was being demanded to answer another. He raised his arms over his head as if he was someone caught in the rain. 

"Stop! Step away so he can breathe," commanded a silky voice. And at once everyone obeyed without question. Now that he did not have everyone breathing down his neck for answers last nights events came flooding back to him. In the flash of an eye he was huddled in the back corner of his bed away from everyone. His eyes were as round as saucers and he was starting to hyperventilate. He looked wildly around the room when his eyes finally rest on the Elf that gave everyone the silky demand. The demand came from his father, Severus Snape. His father was Severus Snape. His father and mother were Elves, as was he. He guessed this proved it. Everyone else was right he was not human. He wondered if everything else everyone had told him was true. He already knew that his Uncle was right about everything, he was a freak. He didn't deserve love; he didn't deserve what little he had. He still had to wonder, and he knew he would get beat if he voiced it out loud, but still, who else knew? How come no one had mentioned this before? One of the biggest questions in his mind was, though, if he had family members why didn't he go live with them when he was a child? Why did he have to go live with the Dursleys for sixteen years? These were just a few of the questions swarming like angry bees in his head. 

While Harry tried to figure out the answers to these, Severus was getting worried. Harry's breathing had quickened to an alarming rate, he was shaking worse then a tree in a thunderstorm and he would bet a thousand gallons that Harry's heart was beating faster then a humming bird's wings. He called for a Calming Potion and in a second he felt the cool vial slide into his hands. He guessed someone had gone to get one earlier. Not even Elves are that fast. He tried to get Harry to down the potion in one easy gulp. Harry was very cautious about what he put in his mouth apparently, even in his hysterical condition. Harry had knocked the vial out of Severus' hand twice and one time he had broken the vial in Severus hand. After the third vial had been knocked to the floor he had had just about enough. He pinned Harry on the bed and opened his mouth while one of the other elves poured the nasty concoction down his throat. 

After a minute or so the potion had taken affect. Harry's breathing had come down back to normal and his body had relaxed and was longer shaking, but he was still staring wide eyed at his father. He had a million things still running in his head, but now he could think a little straighter. 

Severus was still worried though, Harry was no longer hyperventilating, that was true, but every passing second he looked madder than anyone had ever seen him. Why shouldn't he? After everything he had been through, after all the people he had lost, or thought he lost, in his short sixteen years. Now this... His studying his Elven magic could have prevented a lot of things from happening. If he had been able to talk to the trees he wouldn't have had such a bad experience with the Whomping Willow. He would have long known about Sirius being his godfather and of his innocence. He would have been able to sense the Triwizard trophy was a portkey. His Parselmouth skill would have been worked on, and a number of other things that probably would have saved a few more lives and would have prevented numerous days and people in the Hospital wing. Severus knew he had to make Harry tell him what was wrong, and there was going to be plenty that was wrong, or one day he was just going to snap. It was not good to keep things bottled up. Severus knew from experience. He knew one simple question that was going to make him snap too. 

He was a little hesitant to ask. He knew he had to. An angry wizard was bad, but an angry Harry was going to be something like no one had ever seen. Severus knew Harry was the most powerful person in this world. He could feel the power coming off him in waves. It was amazing that someone so small could hold so much, and most of the time hold it all back. Getting back on track, Severus decided to ask, any longer of a wait and Harry was going to just brush off the question as easily as if it were a leave falling from a tree. Finally in a cautious voice he asked, 

"Harry...are you okay?" 

Harry was a little hesitant to answer the question. He knew he was going to get beat if he did answer the question the way he wanted. Just like he would at the Dursleys', but he started thinking about everything that had happened to him with in the last three months and he just snapped. He started yelling at Sna-, no, his father. 

"Of course I'm not all right! Would you be okay if you had just found out and seen everything I just have? In the past three months, I have seen my Godfather die, I have been beaten, raped, and I have just found out something that will change the course of this war. I have found out my two best friends in the world, my two first really friends in the world are my bloody Sister and Uncle! My father, who for the past sixteen years of my life I believed was dead, turns out to be the one and only Greasy Git Slytherin bat! My entire life has been a lie! My dead Godfather is my cousin. The person who I have thought of as a second mother is my grandmother! Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't anyone tell Hermione? Why was I going to go live in the wizarding world and she was not? Why don't we look like you? Why don't you look like you?! Why did I have to go live with the Dursleys? Why do I always ruin people's lives? First my mother's then Cedric and Sirius, now the Weasleys! Bloody Hell! What are the Weasleys going to think? What are they going to do when they find out? If he ever does talk to me again Ron is going to shove this in my face. What is- OWW!!" Everyone looked behind Harry and there stood a very pissed off looking Hermione. She had her hands on her hips 

"Harry James Potter! What do you think you are doing? He asked you a question! You didn't need to blow up in his face about it! If you even listened to half of the things you were ranting about, you would agree you sound ridiculous! I would also prefer if you did not talk for me please, yes I am your friend and I am your sister so you were worried, but I can think for myself! I'm a big girl. You can be as bad as Ron sometimes! As for the Weasleys, why in the world would you think they would not talk to us again? We are all family, even before we found out about this. This is just the icing on the cake. We have known each other since we were eleven, and you are not going to get rid of us that easily, especially after everything we have been through. And don't you even TRY to blame everyone's deaths on yourself! It was not your fault, it was Voldemort' s. Our Mothers, Cedric's, Sirius' death... anyone else in the world that has died from this war, is not your responsibility! You did all you could to save them. It was not your-" 

If you looked at Harry behind the tears in his eyes, you could see pain. The pain and death Voldemort had caused for everyone. In a whisper that would not have been heard if it had not been for their Elven hearing, Harry said. "You're wrong Mi. You're wrong. They died because of me, they died instead of me. I see their deaths. I see and feel everyone's deaths and pain. He knows it, that's why he does it. He is punishing me, trying to drive me out of my mind. It's working. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I know I deserve it though so there is no point in trying to make me feel better. Voldemort might do the bidding, but it is my fault they are dying. It's my fault..." 

Harry curled up around himself on the floor and was crying in his knees. Everyone was shocked at what Harry said and no one moved for a whole minute. Then one lone figure did. He walked right up to Harry, pulled him into his lap, and held him while he wept. When everyone finally was able to move, they noticed the couple sitting on the floor. 

Instantly Severus recognized who was holding his son. He was an Elf who had recently taken up his heritage. He ran away from his home a few weeks into the summer and had been staying here ever since. He was not well know around the kingdom, as he spent most of his time in the library or in his room trying to make up and learn everything he had been forbidden to do since childhood. Severus, on the other hand, knew him very well. He was his Godparent after all. It would be terrible if he did not know him. 

Seeing them curled around each other brought a smile to his face, even under these circumstances. He had to wonder if Harry knew who he was holding on to though. Would he have him in the death grip he had him in now? Thinking of Harry made him think of a few other things as well. Like, how did those slashes on his back come to be there? And did he actually say he was beaten? AND raped?! Who did this to him? 

Did Harry see the deaths and pains he inflicted and had himself been under? Gods, he prayed he hadn't. Was he put under the full blast of the pain or was it lessened because it was only a vision? What did Harry think of him now that he had most likely seen him somewhere in one of the visions? He hoped that he could forgive him. 

Thankfully he did not have to go to the Death Eater meetings anymore. Severus had been found a spy just two weeks ago. He had almost died that night. Voldemort thought him dead. He was thankful that the Gods had spared his life so he could now take care of his son and daughter. He could also still help in this war. The only people who knew he was an Elf were either Elves themselves or dead. Yes, he could be a very usefully asset in this war, especially being the prince. He could get almost anything he wanted at the snap of his fingers. There was still hope for the Light Side. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind he looked back at his son. He knew he had a lot to explain soon, both to him and his sister. Once Harry had calmed down he swore to himself he would tell them. Looking over at Harry while he said these things in his head, he watched his Godson pick him up and sit down with Harry. They looked so perfect together. He heard rumors that Harry was gay while at school, he never took interest in what the school gossip was. This little bit made him curious though. He wondered if it were true. Would his son and Godson ever get together? 

Next he looked over at his daughter. She was turning into a beautiful girl. This of course was not her natural figure but he had no doubt she would be just as beautiful as her mother, he could see it in her eyes. He was soon going to have to be chasing boys away in the Elven, Muggle, and Wizarding world alike. She was brilliant, though she hardly had any experience with boys, which he was thankful for. But he also knew that whether he liked it or not, they were going to be coming into the picture soon. 

Looking back over at his son, he saw him and his godson lying down on a bed, now almost asleep. Severus decided that he should probably let Harry sleep right now and talk to Hermione. He would not tell her everything, but he needed to talk to her about a few things in general and get to know her a little better. 

He walked up to the nurse and asked her to watch over Harry for a few minutes while he was gone. Getting the okay from her, he walked over to Hermione. Putting a hand on her shoulder and whispering in her ear he said, "Hermione, may I talk to you a second please."

Hermione jumped a little out of her daze and whirled around to see her father smiling lovingly at her. 

"Oh! Yes, of course, just one minute please?" 

He nodded his head and she walked over to Harry and whispered a few words in his ear. He gave her a slight nod and whispered a 'see ya.' She kissed him on the forehead and then lent over and whispered something in his Godson's ear. His eyes widened for just a second. He looked at her oddly and then nodded his head. 

She gave him a quick smile and walked back over to Severus. Severus gave her a suspicious look and walked toward the door with Hermione at his heels. Once out the door they walked in silence. Finally Hermione broke the silence "You're wondering how I knew it was Draco, aren't you?" He looked over in surprise for a minute and then broke out laughing. 

"I should have known you would have figured it out. You have always been a smart girl. So what gave him away? " She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Well, his hair was a big give away. Not many people in the world have hair like that. Even among the Elves it looks uncommon. Second, his attitude, the air and the way he holds his chin up as if he is above and beyond everything and everyone. It took me a minute to figure it out, he has changed, I can tell. I don't know how I can tell or how he has changed but I can." By the time she quit talking she had a puzzled look on her face. The wheels in her head were working in overdrive trying to figure everything out. 

Severus let a small smile play on his lip for a minute, "You have Empathy, I have it also. You can sense things about people. Such as if they are lying or telling the truth, whether their intentions are good or bad. It is my favorite and most useful gift. Before the end, you are going to be thankful for it as well. I'm glad one of you got it. Although I do believe Harry has it as well, just at a smaller level. It may get stronger after you two take up your Heritage but you have the gift stronger then he will ever have. I must warn you though. An Empathist is a lower level Seer. Sometimes you may find yourself in visions, but not too much, and mostly only with people you are close with, such as the Weasleys, or your parents, Harry. We won't know how high your Empathy level is until your Heritage, so I'm not sure what all of your powers involving Empathy will be. We will just have to wait." 

Hermione was listening with rapt attention. She wanted to learn everything she could about this new world she was in and this was her first lesson. She felt as if she had started Hogwarts all over again. The wonder, the fear, the excitement of gaining the knowledge only hundreds out of millions of people know... This was much more exciting though. No one outside the Elves knew of the things she was going to learn in this place. She asked the first question she thought of "Where is the Library?" 

Severus chuckled "I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I will show you, but we will half to turn around." 

They were silent once more as they headed for the Library. Once again Hermione, with her Griffindor courage, broke the silence. "Do I call you dad now or Professor, or what?" 

Severus was a little taken back by her question, but then again he really shouldn't have been, should he? What WAS she suppose to call him? He didn't think he had the right yet to be called their dad, and he may be their professor, but he was their father first and foremost, and he told her just as much. 

Hermione pondered everything for a moment before deciding it was just better to change the subject. "So how long do you think it will be before Harry and Draco are together? I'm betting no later then the end of the first term." 

"HA! Hermione I will take you up on that bet! I love both of those boys but they are far too thick and stubborn for their own good. If one day they do realize their feelings for one another and actually admit them to each other it would be a miracle! If they do get together before the end of term, then you can have or make me do whatever you want. If you lose and they do not get together, you will come to my office and clean up the room and that includes the cauldrons. Are you brave enough to take the bet?" He raised an elegant eyebrow in her direction. 

"You're on, Potions Master!" They turned to each other and shook hands. "So where is this Library?" 

Severus chuckled over their bet for a second and then turned down the hall. "This is a secret entrance to the Library. Only the Royal Family knows of it. None of the buildings are connected besides these portraits. Later I will show you and your brother all of the portraits through out the kingdom, it will take a while to memorize but I have made something similar to the Marauders Map for both of you. And before you ask, yes I know all about the Marauders Map. I know how it works, I know that it was James' and now it is Harry's. Well, it will be his once Albus gives it back to him," He stopped to chuckle and shake his head. "That man is a menace to worried parents. Completely nutters and absolutely brilliant... May the Gods bless him and keep him healthy. 

"Anyway, I am getting off the subject! The entrance is around here some where...AH! Here it is. It is the portrait of the Elven maiden reading a book. A little obvious I think, but the first King put it up and it can't and won't come down so..." He looked over at Hermione and she looked as if she was trying to memorize every word to heart, which he had no doubt she was doing. They walked right up close to the portrait, Severus looked around to make sure there was no one around, and he told Hermione to lean in closer. "Now look here, do you see this little indent in the corner of the frame?" She nodded "To get into the Library you need to put your right thumb on it and whisper Lormirith." She watched as he did this and then the portrait shimmered. "Come on." 

He took her hand and walked through. What she saw on the other side blew her mind. The ceiling was twenty feet high, all the walls were covered in books, and in the middle of the room were bookshelves standing alone that were also covered in books front and back. Hermione squealed in delight and ran to the first shelf. Severus followed behind her in a leisurely walk, laughing all the while at her antics. He remembered the first time he had brought Lily here. She had given almost the same response. When he found her she was already buried in a book with two other ones next to her, waiting to be read. 

He just smiled. Some things about his children will never change. "Hermione, why don't we take these back with us and we can go check on your brother and Draco. It has been about an hour now and I told the nurse we would only be gone for about thirty minutes. So, we better get back before someone worries, and right now everyone has been worrying enough." 

On their way back they talked about what she had done during the summer, and Severus got to know what a wonderful young lady his baby had grown up to be. It was one of the best conversations he had ever had. Even though he just listened to Hermione, he felt it was very rewarding. She reminded him so much of Lily that it was almost painful, but it was the best pain he had ever had. His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when he heard some yelling from the Hospital Ward that Harry was in, without a second thought he ran down the corridor and into the room. Hermione was right behind him. They both stopped right in the door, half with shock and half with relief. Harry and Draco were on the opposite ends of the room throwing insults at each other. The nurse was sitting on one of the beds in between them almost in tears because apparently she could not get them to stop. 

Severus started laughing and looked down, between laughs he asked Hermione "Are you sure you want to keep this bet, I will only let you out right now." Between her own laughter, she looked up at her father, and with mischief in her eyes said "No way, Potions Master, you're not getting out of owing me a favor." 

"Petrificus Totalus." 

"Finite Incantatem"

A/N: YAY! Finally I have gotten this out. I'm sorry it has taken forever, but I am finally getting a life! Plus I'm going to be moving back home to the states soon, and everything is becoming crazy. I promise I will get the third chapter out sooner though. 

I have to thank my Reviewers. All eight of you. Thanks guys don't worry I will continue. I also have to thank my Beta, without her, I'm not sure if you guys would understand half the stuff I wrote. I also have to thank my brother. Thanks ya ass monkey!! 

For all you new readers please Review!! Love ya!! KORNfused


	4. Brothers, Sister & Lovers

&&&&&&&&&&& Chapter 3&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
$$$$$$$$$$ Brothers, Sister, and Lovers $$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Severus started laughing and looked down. Between laughs, he asked Hermione "Are you sure you want to keep this bet, I will let you out only now." Between her own laughter, she looked up at her father and with mischief in her eyes said "No way Potions Master, you're not getting out of owing me a favor."  
  
"Petrificus Totalus."  
  
"Finite Incantatem"  
  
Draco and Harry were throwing curses and counter curses at each other right and left. It really was a sight to watch. They moved with a grace that only came with years of dueling experience. Back and forth they threw curse and counter curse. Not really hitting each other and not even meaning to. You could tell by the lazy way they flicked and swished their wands they were not trying to hurt one another. But yet, they still kept throwing curses. Harry ducked down to dodge a curse when he fell and almost knocked his head on a bedpost.

Severus had had enough. He walked in the middle of the duel. "Both of you knock this off at once! You were fine when we left an hour ago. What in the Gods' names happened?" Looking between the two boys, he knew neither of them was going to say anything about the fight.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me. I just don't want to see that or hear about it again, understood?" Both looked at the floor and mumbled a "yes." under their breath. "Good. Now I am going to explain why you are here. Sit down please."  
  
"Sir, do I have to stay for this?"  
  
"Yes, Draconis, you have to stay for this. You wanted to know why you were forbidden to learn of Elves and learn of your father's history. Well, I am telling you now. This is just as much your history as it is Harry's and Hermione's. Now sit." This made Draco sit down right away. He had asked Severus about his heritage when he had first thought of leaving his home. All his Godfather had said is that he would be told when the time was right.  
  
"Now, I hope everyone is comfortable. This is going to be a long story." Everyone took a minute to situate themselves. "Right then, I will start from the beginning.  
  
"I had known Lucius since I was a baby. He was my best friend. He, himself, is an Elf. He is a year older than me, but we did everything together. We were the mischief makers around the Kingdom. My parents never liked it that I was his friend. His family is part of the Royal Army. They have been for generations. They are like the head of security for the Royal Family, but my parents still thought it was beneath me for me to befriend them. As the years went on, Lucius started to resent my parents.  
  
"Not all the Elves have Wizarding Powers. So, when Lucius got his letter it was a big deal. I believe he was the first in his family to ever have received an acceptance letter from any Wizarding school. When I told my parents about it, they finally gave in and accepted that I was his friend. He told me all about Hogwarts in his owls, and how he wished I could be there."  
  
"The next year we both got our wish. I was accepted into Hogwarts. The day I went to Diagon Alley I met James Potter. He was a nice kid, and we talked a bit in Florish and Blotts about everything. Wizards had long thought Elves were dead so I could not actually tell him what I was and I hardly knew anything about the Wizarding World. After all, the Snape name was well known. My parents did a lot of business in this world being the King and Queen, but Lucius had told me enough that I was able to keep up a conversation. We made plans to meet on the train.  
  
"On September first, my parents as well as Lucius' saw us off. Lucius went with me and we met James. We talked for a while and we were soon joined by a few other first years, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans. Before we got off the train we made a pact, no matter what house we were all sorted into we would remain friends.  
  
"That was a little harder then we all thought it would be. Lucius' family was known in the Wizarding World as being Dark. They knew everything that was going on from in the Ministry to what was going on in Voldemort's Inner Circle. They had to, to protect my parents from anything that was going. You almost never saw a Malfoy as they were known in the Wizarding World with out a Snape, so everyone believed us Dark as well. When I was sorted into Slytherin many Death Eater children surrounded themselves around us thinking we were all Dark Lord supporters.  
  
"They started getting a little suspicious of me and Lucius when we started hanging out with Gryffindors. We didn't want them to tell their parents and have them start digging things up about us. So, we talked it over with everyone and decided we would have to play the enemies everyone wanted us to be and be friends in secret. Lily thought it was a ridiculous idea. She always stood up for Lucius and me no matter how hard we tried to convince her otherwise.  
  
"She got into a lot of fights with James over the stuff they did to me, even though she knew it was just for the sake of show. As time went on, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Lucius and I became the best of friends. No one ever suspected a thing. Not even Dumbledore. In fact, us six and Peter Pettigrew went to many meetings in his office, the meetings always being him trying to convince us to become friends."  
  
"In my third year, we discovered Remus was a werewolf. We all became Animagus to run with him on the full moon. James and Sirius also taught Pettigrew, because he was, after all, a Marauder. We worked very hard and by the beginning of the next year we had accomplish it. Every full moon we would run together. Every Thursday and Saturday all six of us would meet in the Shrieking Shack to talk about our week so far and about anything else we could think of. No one ever thought anything of all of us going missing. No one really even noticed, not even Pettigrew."  
  
"One day in my fourth year, I had asked Lily out. To my surprise she said yes. Life was good. Everyone was happy. Sirius and James started going out, and to our surprise Lucius and Remus started going out. We all passed notes during the days we didn't see each other and we all became like a family, brothers, sister and lovers.  
  
"When I came back from the summer on my sixth year, things started to go sour. Lucius had had enough of my parents talking about how low he was beneath them. Although they accepted that I was his friend, they never liked it and always talked about him. He decided he was going to leave our world and live full time in the Wizarding World once school was over. He was not going to protect Elves who had made his life into a hell. He told everyone he would protect me with his life, but not the King and Queen. Because of this he was made into an outcast of this world, our world, to everyone but me and some of his family.  
  
"Lucius tried to convince me to join him and leave our world. I told him no, but he kept trying to convince me. We started spending a lot more time together and Remus thought Lucius was cheating on him with me. One day about four months into the year, Remus broke up with him. Lucius was heart broken. He would only come out of his room for classes and his grades went down, he went into a deep state of depression. That is never a good thing for an Elf.

"Many Elves that have been as depressed as he was have died. I tried to cheer him up as best I could, but nothing I did helped. Remus was the only person he had ever loved in that kind of way. They had even had sex during the summer when Remus had come to visit him at Malfoy Manor. When an Elf gives themselves to someone it is usually for life, they usually die after their mate is taken from them in some way.  
  
"Then we found out that Lucius was with child. It had never before happened in the Wizarding World but it is quite common in this world. He was so happy that he would always have a part of Remus that he slowly started to come out of his shell. He was worried about what he was going to do though. He was still in school, he was single and no man in the Wizarding World had ever had a child. I was the best potions student Hogwarts had seen in years, so, I offered to make him a potion that would stall the pregnancy for 2 years. It would not hurt the child, but it was considered a Dark Potion because of many of the ingredients.  
  
"Fortunately we were in the dark house so we managed to get them fairly easily. They were expensive, but being a prince, and one of the world's riches men, does have its advantages. It took two months before he was able to take it. He was about three and a half months pregnant by then and people were starting to notice a change in him. Many Slytherins thought he was finally going to accept that he was a dark wizard and follow Voldemort. So, they started talking to him more, convincing him that the Dark Lord could give him more power then he ever dreamed of, that he would be accepted for who he was, and that he would be part of a family.  
  
"He would not come to the Shack or talk with us anymore. He was becoming more distant, even to me. Apparently they were talking to him every time I was not around him, and he fell for everything they said. He started talking to me about joining Lord Voldemort. About how they could offer us anything we have ever wanted. I told him no. I said the only way I would ever join Voldemort was if Lily and I broke up He finally gave up, almost stopped talking to me all together because he believed that Lily and I were going to be together till the day she died. I didn't notice, because that's when I was having problems with Lily.  
  
"When she came back from Christmas break she had been more distant. She never stood up to James for me in our fake fights, she didn't pass notes to me in the hallway and she only came to the Shack every couple of weeks. She started hanging out with a second and first year, Bill and Charlie Weasley. From what the boys said, she had started pushing them out of her life as well. I convinced myself that she just needed a little space and nothing was wrong with the two of us.  
  
"During the summer, I wrote her many times and I never got a response back. I went to visit Lucius one day and I walked in on a Death Eater meeting. Lucius saved me from getting killed that day by telling the Dark Lord that I was a recruit in training under his eye. After everyone left, I told him what was going on and he convinced me that Lily was cheating on me with a Muggle friend in her neighborhood.  
  
"I was so upset with what he said that I left and did not talk to him the rest of the summer. When I finally got back to school, I really started thinking about what he had said. Lily was even more distant. She tried to make us believe that everything was all right. She started coming back to the Shack regularly and she would always pass notes to me in the hallway. It seemed to everyone that she was back to normal, but I knew different. She had a hollow look in her eyes, and anytime she ever looked at Remus, James, Sirius, Lucius or myself, she looked like she was going to burst into tears.  
  
"I tried to get her to talk to me many different times. I asked her down to the Shack a few different times in hopes that she would at least tell me. Every time I tried to talk to her, though, she would just tell me how much she loved me and start kissing me. Elves are very disciplined and have a lot of restraint, but I was still a hormone raged seventeen year old kid, with the women he loved in his arms. I gave in to her every time.  
  
"Near the end of the year we finally made love. It was once again when she was trying to keep me off her back. I didn't ask her for the rest of the year if anything was wrong. I figured if she was able to give herself to me so willingly then everything must be okay.  
  
"About a week into summer break I received an owl from her. She wanted to break up and I didn't know what to do. I went and talked to Lucius, he remembered what I said about joining the Dark Lord and he was right. We had broken up and there was nothing for me to live for that was on the side of the Light. Yes, I had three of the Marauders, but it would not be the same. Lily was my world and I had just had my world taken from me, so I decided to start a new world. That day I received the Dark Mark.  
  
"I graduated with top marks in Potions, so the Dark Lord set me up to study under a his Potions Master to get my Potions Master Degree. My life was moving on. I had moved in with Lucius, and I was going to be his best man in the marriage Voldemort had set up for him with Narcissa Black. I was on my way to being in the Inner Circle and the Dark Lord's best Death Eater only under Lucius and Voldemort himself.  
  
"Then I got it. Lily owled me and told me she had something important to tell me right away. I was still in love with her, so I gave in and owled right back and told her to meet me in the front of the Malfoy Manor Gates at Midnight the next day. Sure enough she came. I brought her up to my room and put up a silencing charm.  
  
"I looked back at her and saw she had tears running down her cheeks. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her. We stood there for a moment and I just held her. I led her over to my bed and had her sit down. Grabbing a chair I sat right across from her. I asked her what she needed to talk to me about and she spilled everything.  
  
"She told me she had found out that she was adopted the year before. She said her birth mother came and talked to her and that she was related to Sirius and the Weasleys. Then, she told me the big news. She was half Elf. Her mother was of the Sea bound Elves of Serana."  
  
"At first I didn't know what to do. I was so relieved she had finally told me what was wrong. She was an Elf and maybe now we could finally be together! I felt like weeping for joy. I ended up doing the opposite though. I started laughing. I was laughing so hard I fell out of my chair. She couldn't believe me. She thought I was laughing at her. She hit me and told me it was the truth and if I didn't believe it then I could just go fuck myself. Such lovely language for a lady, don't you think...Anyway, I am getting side track. When I had finally calmed down, I told her that I was an Elf as well, along with Lucius. I lifted the charms I had to keep me from looking as you see me now.  
  
"She couldn't believe it. She was so happy that I was not going to reject her for being some legendary creature. I asked her to lift her charms as well. She didn't have any. Her birth mother told her everything a day late to prevent her from taking up her heritage. That was fine with me. In blood she was still an Elf, so my parents would have to accept her, and she was beautiful as it was. I had no desire to see her any other way.  
  
"I looked at her and noticed that again she had tears in her eyes. I asked what was wrong and she told me the best news I have ever received. She was with child. I was going to be a father. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do or say. She started telling that I didn't need to do anything, that she could take care of the baby all on her own and I didn't even need to see it if I didn't have the desire to.  
  
"That broke me out of my daze. I hugged her and told her not to worry about anything. I was going to be there every step of the way. It was my child as well, and I was going to do everything I could to help. I was going to raise the child with her. She pulled back and smiled at me and that's when she saw the Dark Mark. She went hysterical. When I calmed her down I told her that I was going to switch sides and that I need to talk to Lucius to figure everything out. We lay on the bed talking about the things to come until she fell asleep.  
  
"I got up and went to talk to Lucius. I explained everything to him. It took some convincing, but he finally decided to help. After all he said he would protect me with his life and I would definitely be unsafe if it was found out I was having a child with a so-called 'mudblood'. Lily and the baby would be killed, and I might be as well.  
  
"We all talked about it for hours on end. We could not find a way for Lily and I to be together with out revealing the Elves or putting all of our lives in danger, because now that Lucius knew, he and his child were also at stake. We decided to talk to James, Sirius and Remus. We were going to tell them everything, about the babies, being Elves, Death Eaters... the works.  
  
"We decided to tell Remus first, him being the Father of one of the children in the first place. When we told him everything, he sat there for a few minutes thinking. Then asked for a room and we didn't see him for three days. After we told Remus, we told Sirius and James. They took it as we expected. They threatened me and Lucius, threw a punch or two, and once they had calmed down, asked how they could help.  
  
"When Remus came down we all sat down and tried to make a plan. When we had finished none of us liked it, but it was the best we could think of. Everyone thought Lily and James were going out because he and Sirius had not come out. So, Lily was to marry James so no one would question who the baby's father was. Lucius was to marry Narcissa Black and Lucius was to use his Elven magic to give Narcissa all the pain, sickness and everything to make her think she is pregnant. While covering his bulge with a concealment charm, he made her appear as if she was carrying a child.  
  
"Sirius and Remus were going to say they had been together the entire time Sirius and James had been. I was to go to Dumbledore and turn spy. I was to tell him I also had another contact (Lucius) that was also turning spy, but was not going to be revealed till he agreed to be. It worked, and once again no one suspected anything.

"Draconis Courtan Malfoy, or Draconis Angelin Sirius Malerann, which is your Elven name, Draco, was born June 27 at Malfoy Manor to Remus Alec Lupin and Lucius Darries Ashen Malerann, which is his Elven name. That is what will show up in your Birth Record if you touch it. Only me, Narcissa, Remus, James, Sirius and Lily were there when Lucius gave birth. We obliviated Narcissa and made her believe she had given birth right before we left Malfoy Manor on the 30th."  
  
"Harry James Potter and Carol Nessa Potter (deceased) were born July 31st in Godric Hollow to the Parents of Lily and James Potter. Unless one of your touch the Birth certificate then it will show what it really says on there, Lukeal Devlin Alec Solarean and Alura Rayanin Darries Solarean, born to Ashena Stellare Miselyn Potter and Dareson Severus Brocken Solarean.

"We all stayed at the house for a week after you two were born. Draco was even there. Your Aunt Petunia came by with Dudley. She had known us all for years and she was part of the gang during the summer. As well as Anne and Justin Granger, who had been friends with Lily for years. They adopted our 'dead' daughter and we were going to raise you all together so you would be like family no matter what.  
  
"You three and Dudley were the best of friends. Every other weekend we would all meet at Godric's Hollow and spend the entire weekend together, even after Lily and James went into hiding. Lucius became a spy for the light, and he and Remus got back together. Sirius and James were still together and always going at it, and Lily and I got back together and were as happy as could be. Petunia, however, had a horrible marriage. Vernon always beat her and raped her. We all wanted to go hex him, but she swore she would take care of it and get a divorce and restraining order.  
  
"The night Lily and James died, we were all heading over to the house, a place we all considered home. We were the first people there and we alerted the Order. Lucius returned to the manor with Draco, so he would not get caught and would not have to give his name as the spy yet. Then, Petunia drove up and she went hysterical. Once she calmed down a little, she and I dug up Lily's body while Sirius and Remus dug up James'.

"We sat there and cried for a good 10 minutes before we realized that the Order would be there any minute. We all looked for Harry and when we found him we put up several protection charms to keep him safe till the Order got there. Then, we all disapparated. I shrunk Petunia's car and popped her and Dudley home because I was sure they were going to bring Harry there, while Remus took Anne and Justin home with Hermione, in case the order dropped by there soon.  
  
"We realize now where Sirius went. I wish I had never left him alone. Things would have been so different for everyone. After that, none of us ever saw Remus until he taught. He would get the occasional letter, and Lucius would always send him pictures of Draco and tell him how you were and how proud he would be of you. We quickly lost touch with Petunia. We'd send owls back and forth every little while to make sure you, her, and Dudley are all right and to make sure Vernon was still being good to her, not beating her or anything like he used to. Anne and Justin, Lucius and I still talk to, though we are not as close as we use to be. I think we only really still talk to make sure you, Hermione, are doing okay.  
  
"You know, at least you do, Draco, that I am still close with Lucius. He drove you out of the house, Draco, because he knew you would come to me and that way he could say you ran away from home. The Dark Lord would not know where to find you because this place is a fairy tale to him. You would also be able to take up your heritage and learn everything he was afraid for you to learn at home, in case someone found out. He also wanted you, once again, to become friends with Harry and Hermione."  
  
Severus looked up to see the three teenagers staring wide eyed at him. After a minute of uncomfortable silence the explosion came...

"I'm half werewolf!"

"Malfoy is a spy?!"

"I don't have a mum?!"

"What was the name of the potion you gave Malfoy?"

"Oh trust Granger to think of learning about potions right now!"

"Shut it Malfoy."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll-"


	5. No one should go though that

Severus looked up to see the three teenagers starring wide eyed at him. After a minute of uncomfortable silence the explosion came.

"I'm half werewolf!"

"Malfloy is a spy?!"

"I don't have a mum?! "

"What was the name of the potion you gave Malfloy?"

"Oh trust Granger to think of learning about potions right now!

"Shut it Malfloy."

"Or what?

"Or I'll-"

"Both of you knock it this minute. I expected better of you two, stop acting like a child unless you would like to be treated like one. Now Harry, are you okay?" Everyone turned to face Harry who through out the entire explanation and questioning had been quite.

Harry sat there with a thoughtful expression on his face for a few minutes without saying anything. He had a million things running through his mind. So he had a father. Remus is Malfloy's father. Hermione is my sister. Ron is my Uncle. Sirius is my cousin. Sirius and Da- James. Sirius and James were lovers. At least that answered my questions about them being okay with my sexual preferences. And mom must be okay with it, I mean being best friends with them all. Petunia was being beaten then. I bet she still is now. You know for a guy who likes normality he sure is crazy. I mean who beats and rapes wife and nephew that is not a nut case? I should tell someone in case he is still beating her. I mean now that I am gone he has probably moved back to her right? Maybe he didn't even move onto her? What if he has been hitting her this whole time and just kept it such a well kept secret? I mean I wouldn't even know because I have not come out of Dudley's second bedroom this entire summer. I did hear some muffled screams coming from their bedroom the other day. Should I tell them? But Vernon said he would kill me if I ever told anyone. I will probably die before I ever go there again anyway though. And if not, I can come live here now right, I mean, this is my world. With my dad her, but what if for some reason I am not able to and I go back to Vernon's? Gods! I am Harry Fucking Potter and I am afraid of a muggle!

"They never stopped."

"What? What do you mean," Severus asked. Harry looked scared. He never meant to say it out loud. He had thought a lot about telling someone. Telling Remus in his letters to the order. Writing to Hermione, Ron anyone. Telling them how awful he has been treated this summer. Telling them about the beatings he gets everyday. All the rapes, and all the other ways of abuse that Vernon has thought of. He never actually meant to say anything. If Vernon ever found out. He would be dead for sure. Ha! There would be something for Rita Skeeter, Boy Who Lives Killed by Crazed Uncle. There would be no need for Voldemort then.

"What never stopped?" Severus looked at his son puzzled. Harry lifted up his shirt. All along his torso were new scars that the nurse had healed. After putting his shirt back down he answered, because he was sure that Vernon was beating his Aunt. She may not be his favorite person in the world but no one deserved what Harry got. Besides he felt safe with these people for some reason. He was sure they were not going to take him back to Vernon. He trusted them.

"The rapes and beatings. At least that is what I am betting. I heard a bunch of muffled screaming coming from Vernon's room this summer and I am guessing that he was beating her. That would explain why she has been coming in and cleaning my wounds everyday and comfort me after ....she knows what's going on and what I was going through ..........." Harry couldn't look anyone one in the face so he studied his hands in his lap.

If he had looked up he would have three faces turn from horror to sadness to anger to fury. "That is who did that to you? Vernon Dursley? I knew! I told her to leave him! We all did! The Gods be damned! She can be just as stubborn as Lily herself! Draco, get half a dozen of your top men. Tell them to meet me in the War Room in 15 minutes. Make sure no one else knows about it! Not even my mother and father got it?! I want to tell them everything myself, after all they are going to judge the trial so they will have to know sometime."

"Yes Sir" and with that Draco got up and left the room.

"What are you talking about? Why is Draco rounding up people? " Hermione was very curious. It almost sounded as if it was an order coming from an officer in the Military. Her adoptive mother has a brother and the few times he had been able to visit he sounded like he was giving orders to one of his cadets every time he talked.

"Not just people. Draco is our top warrior. He is only under the Royal Family themselves. Draco went to go get some of our most trusted and best warriors if anyone knew who they were it would be Draco. We are using secrecy because I do not think Harry or Petunia would really like to have their business gossiped about all over the Kingdom. We are going to pay Vernon a visit. He is going to be tried in the Elvin Courts. It is a High Crime to do the things Vernon is, I have no doubt, doing. To do these things to an Elf is a huge matter. Yet he does not do this to just any Elf, he has done this to a prince and future King. I do not envy Dursley right now." Severus looked almost joyful to be able to put Vernon though the Courts and whatever the Courts decided his punishment was to be.

"No, no! You can not do anything to him! Just get Aunt Petunia and Dudley out of there. If you do anything else he will know I told you. He will kill me for it. Please don't do anything. Please!" Harry had begun panicking again. His eyes started to fill with tears. Severus shifted out of his chair and in between Hermione and Harry. He lifted the light weight teen into his lap and the down poor came. Harry's tears started to fall, Hermione held his hand while Severus tried to comfort him.

" Shhh, come on Harry its okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you. I promise Vernon will never hurt you again. You don't have to see him ever again after this okay? Shhh it'll okay. We will get your Aunt and cousin out of there and you never have to see him again. I will take care of you now. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I'm so sorry Harry. You should have stayed here from the beginning. It's all right now. You are here and you don't have to go back there ever again. It'll be okay..." After a few more minutes, Harry had stopped crying and was just sniffing every few seconds.

"I really never have to go back there?"

"Not while an elf under my or your grandmothers command still breaths. I swear to you Harry and I am so sorry you ever had to go through that. I will never forgive myself for sending you to your Uncles."

"Thank you." Harry was wiping the tears from his eyes and crawling out of Severus lap looking more than a little embarrassed. "Sorry though, I didn't mean to start crying all over you. Both of you though, thanks."

"You don't need to thank me Harry. It's what I am still here for. Now do you two want to stay here or do you want to come to the meeting with me?"

"I want to go. You guys could probably use some information on the house and probably some of the wards too. What about you Mione? Are you coming?"

"Yes, can I talk to Harry alone for a minute though?" Hermione had an anxious look on her face. Severus guessed what they were going to talk about so with a nod of his head he got up and waited outside the door so the two could have a little bit of privacy.

Neither said anything for a moment. Hermione was not quite sure what to say or how to ask without upsetting Harry and Harry was preparing himself for the rain of questions he was sure he was about to be asked.

"You're wondering why I never told anyone before now right." With a slight nod he proceeded to tell her. "Like I said, he swore he would kill me if I told anyone anything. It's not really that I was afraid or unprepared to die, hell; I have been waiting to die since I was eleven. It was more I think my pride. You know how I get some times. I was too stubborn to tell anyone. I didn't want everyone to pity me. I am pitied enough as it is. I do not need to. I don't want the extra attention it would bring. Plus I was kind of hoping that if no one knew that I guess one day I would wake up and it would all be just a bad dream. I thought a lot about telling someone. I mostly thought about telling you. Your probably one of the people I trust the most. I hold you over Dumbledore and if I was going to tell anyone it would have been you first. I knew you would tell someone and get me out of the Dursley's. "

"Then why didn't you Harry?! Jesus! Why did you let him keep doing that to you? What in the seven hells were you thinking? Did you think it was some kind of repayment for letting Sirius and Credic die? I am going to tell you again. Their deaths were in NO way your fault. It is all Voldemort. No matter what you may think now Harry some way I will get it through your bloody thick skull that you did in no way kill anyone! Or did you not tell me for another reason? Help me with this because for the first time in a while I am really clue less. "At the beginning of her speech Hermione was yelling louder then a banshee some where though she had quieted down and her voice was now no louder then a soft whisper on the breeze.

"Honestly Mione....I don't know why I didn't really tell anyone. Every time I went to write you a letter about it I always found a reason not to. For the life of me, I really can not think of those reasons....a little funny huh..... I promise though Mione, if something like this ever happens again I will tell you."

"You won't tell me beca-"

"Yes I will! I promise! Why don't you believe me? I said I would." Harry had a desperate plea look on his face and just by listening to him you could tell he was lying.

"Oh yes that sounds very convincing. You have always been a bad liar Harry, especially when you lie to me. What I was that you won't tell me because I am never going to let it happen. From now on you are with me. I am not letting you out of sight. Unless you are with Profes-, Sever...unless you are with Dad, or Draco." After stumbling over her words Hermione was glad she finally found something to call him. He thinks he may not have earned it but after everything he has done for them in the last few days, let alone over the past, apparently sixteen, years, she was sure he had earned the right to be called her father. Looking up at Harry she saw the stunned look on his face. "What?"

"I can't believe you just called him dad. I mean, so yeah he is and that is what I will call him and everything but....Gods! He really is our dad....."Sitting there for a moment Harry stewed over the idea of having a father.

"Out of everything I have just told you, you are stunned that I called him dad?"

Coming out of his daze Harry answered "For the moment yes. I have not processed everything else yet but I will blow up about it later. Come in!"

"What? What do you mean come in?" Just then Severus opened the door to the Hospital wing room Harry and Hermione were talking in.

"If you two are going to come to the meeting we have to go now. We are already late okay?"

"Yeah okay but Harry how did you know someone was at the door. He didn't knock or anything." Hermione was very curious about this. What was going on?

"I heard him walk up to the door."

"You heard him?"

"Oh good! I was wondering when you two were going to start getting your powers back and transforming." Severus looked very pleased at Harry and Hermione just looked even more curious and a little confused.

"Come with me the War Room and I will start to explain." Getting up and walking out into the hall the two teen looked at their father waiting for him to explain. "First off you two need to change your clothes." Grabbing his wand out of a holder on his right arm Severus transfigured Hermione's tank top and jeans into a forest green and black long flowing dress and Harry's hospital gown, which he just realized he was wearing when Severus said something, into an Elvin style sky blue tunic with brown cloth boots that went up half way up his calf and brown pants that tucked into them. "There, okay now -"

"I'm really sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything but, do I have to wear a dress? I mean not that is not a lovely dress but I really don't like dresses and I feel awkward in them.

Holding up his hand Severus stopped Hermione from saying anymore. With a smile playing on his lips he answered "Its fine. Your mother was the same way. She hated dresses as well." Without another word he waved his wand at her again and Hermione's dress turned into a more feminine version of Harry's clothes, her shirt was still the same forest green as the dress but she had brown pants that like Harry tucked into her forest green boots that went up just blow her knee.

"Thank you."

Waving it off he started walking in the direction the two could only assume was the War Room. "So why is Harry able to hear things I couldn't?"

"Well its part of one of the questions Harry asked. Why don't you two look like me and why do you look like the parents you know. I can only explain part now but I will talk to you about it later. When Lily, myself and the other four made that plan on what would happen in our future I found a potion that would alter the looks and cover up any Elvin abilities until you were told who you really were. Now for elves have hearing about three hundred times better then any other magical creature. The potion is now giving back your looks and abilities. It takes about three days for it to take affect; it's been about 2 and half days since you were both told. Your bodies are about to go through some major changes so when you go two bed tonight I am going to give you a potion to keep you asleep for sixteen hours, an hour for each year you have been under the potion. It will help the potion go along and will also take away the pain. You will probably be sore when you wake up be considering how much your bodies change in that amount of time I wouldn't be surprised. I will tell you the rest later. We are here." Walking down the rest of a hallway the turned into Severus opened a door and walked through confidently.

A little more timidly Hermione and Harry also walked though the door. They were amazed at what they saw. The room was a little more than half of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. On the back wall was a ceiling to floor shelf filled with maps. To the right was table that had what looked like earth covering the top about an inch or so thick. To the left was a round stone table that could easily fit about one hundred elves. In a corner of the room was a little pool a bit bigger then a bird bath. What was most interesting was all the wood in the room looked to be living tree. There were holes in the walls where the tree branches came into the room. The tree made up the shelf holding the map with a slot for every map. It made up the chairs for the table with inter woven branches and it made up the stand that help up the bowl of water in the corner. Then there was branches out like it would be if you built a building tree. Just sticking out normally. It was incredible.

"Hello you two. Still with us?" Snapping out of their daze the closed their mouths and looked over at Severus who had a smirk on his face.

"How did you...this is....Gods ...can I...Wow."

Severus chuckled a bit at Harry's sentence, if you can call it that. "I will tell you later all about it, yes I know it is amazing it is, no I am not a God, yes you will learn how to do this and yes, I agree." Some laughing from behind their father brought Hermione and Harry to their senses.

Letting the two teens get their composure Severus started the meeting. Draco had already informed everyone why they were there so he decided to figure out what they were going to do about it. "Draco get me the map of Privet Drive please. Now Draco briefed you on why you are all here. This is my son and daughter, you will follow their orders as if the were my own understood?" After a few 'Yes Sir's' Severus after being handed the map started to look over the lay out of Privet Drive.

"Now this is the lay out around the house. I need you to all put concealment charms on your looks. You need to look like muggles except for three of you. Mera, Shar, and Zay I need you set up in trees around the house. Remember this is just a mortal so you don't need to bring all your weapons but you need to keep on your guard. I don't know what he has up his sleeve. Alright now the rest of you are to come with me. We are going to go in. If Vernon is there we are going to bring him in to wait trial, other wise we will come back to get him. Our main goal is to Petunia and Dudley out of there. Now do you know what they look like?" Seeing everyone nod he figured Draco must have got a photo from his album and continued.

"There are wards all around this block and more importantly the house. I know all wards and can get through them easily; Dumbledore gave me access to that area. Getting us all in their on the other hand is going to be a little difficult. He has probably found out that Harry is missing. Knowing him put up a few dozen more wards and has a few more Order of the Phinoex members on watch duty at all times. Now I believe you are all wondering why we can't just use are magic to appear in one of the rooms?" Pausing, he looked up to get a conformation after receiving it he went on.

"I believe that Albus has put a muggle device in each of the rooms of the house call a motion detector. He has modified it a bit to show on a piece of parchment he and a few other people have, which has suddenly appeared. He has been working on it for about a year now and with my help. It is practically flawless, except for one thing. People walking in through the front door don't get detected. How it does not pick those people up, neither of us were sure. That is where we need to come in through though. "

"Everyone with me so far? Okay good. Now I can take most of the wards down from a tree. Some of them though I am going to have to be in the street if all of you can look out for the Order members I can take care of the rest. When we are in I want those of you that are coming in to check the house first. Then if Vernon is not there you will start to pack Petunia and Dudley's things. Petunia's room is here." Angling the map so everyone could see it he pointed to a room on the map. "Dudley's room is here." Pointing to another room he started to end his plan. "We will then exit the house through the door, I will put the wards back up while the rest of you come back here and take Petunia and Dudley to the hospital and I will meet you back there. Anyone have any questions."

There was a moment of silence and Severus was about to end the meeting but then Hermione spoke up. "Where are Harry and I going to be though out this entire plan?"

Before anyone else could answer Draco spoke up. "You are stay here during this. It is our job, my job to protect you and Harry and there is no way in the seven hells you are going over to that house even if the Gods themselves escorted you. You are going to wait in that hospital room until one of us come and tell you your Aunt and cousin are here. I have enough to worry about with worrying about you two while I am at it."

"Why Malfloy I didn't know you cared, I'm flattered." When Harry said this he and Hermione began to dissolve in a fit of laughter. This for Harry quickly turned into a coughing fit. He was not as healed as he had first thought himself to be. Of course this was Harry and to him, he is always fine.

"It is my job to worry about your safety you stupid prat." When the other Elves heard this the all gasped and immediately stepped back. Their leader had just insulted a member of the Royal Family. Not knowing about the history between their commanding warrior and their Prince they started to worry about what would happen to their leader and friend, they did not know the new prince and anything could happen.

They let out a sigh of relief when the prince started chuckling though. "That's rich Malfloy. After everything you have done, not that I am completely innocent," Harry said this last part with an evil smirk on his face. "Still though, it does not really matter that you would worry about me while I was there or not. There are several wards around the house that I have personally put there this summer. Only I can take them down so I will have to go, and if Hermione wants to go I could always use the magical and personal support when taking them down."

Looking at Hermione Severus and Draco he noticed three identical looks of disbelief. Inside his head he was do a victory dance. He had always wanted to get the best of these three, as they always had him, but he had never imagined he could all at the same time. "What? You might want to close your mouths by the way; especially you Malfloy, the fish out of water look does not suit you." Harry leaned back in his chair and looked very bored, but in his mind he was laughing his arse off.

"Harry, number one, how did you do the wards without getting caught and number two, how in the BLOODY HELL did you put up any wards at all?! You are only sixteen! Do know how powerful you have to be to put up a proper ward? Do you know that you could have hurt yourself or even killed yourself putting up a ward by yourself for the first time? I mean Gods! It could have back fired and attracted what ever you were keeping away! What in the name of the Gods were you thinking?" Hermione had gotten up and starting pacing through her lecture. Severus was now looking in between Hermione and Harry with a smirk on his face, and Draco, well he was a little harder to read. He tried to put up a mask of indifference but his eyes gave away the curiosity, awe and what might have been respect he was giving Harry. The other elves in the room though looked a little curious and confused. They had no idea what was really going on having not grown up in the Wizarding World.

"Yes I know all the risks Hermione. I have read almost every book on wards during the summer. I also read up on wandless magic. That is how I was able to create the wards. Before you can go on about the wandless magic, it is practically untraceable. The Ministry deals with it so little that they do not look for under age children or even adults using it. I had been working on wandless magic from the day I walked into the Dursley's home this summer so I had everything under control. Besides its all done with and nothing has happened so you don't need to get your knickers in a twist," Harry finished with a little sigh.

Hermione was out raged. "Ah! But- uh you- that." She stuttered for another minute before she finally got something out, "Dad! Tell him he can't do that!" Before Severus could open his mouth Hermione had decided to take things into his own hands. "Harry it does not matter that everything went well! You still did it! It was illegal and you knew you could have gotten expelled, sent to Azkaban maybe worse yet you still did! "

"Hermione, its okay calm down. I can take care of it sit down before you wear a hole in the floor."Malfloy look as if he was about to explode with laughter from Harry and Hermione's banner.

"No Harry. You really could have gotten in a huge amount of trouble!" Hermione had a very troubled look on her face, as if a Ministry official would pop of the wall to arrest Harry.

"Hermione just drop it okay, its already been done. Okay? Can we just get my Aunt and cousin out my that house please lets just do this then you can berate me all you want. Lets just do this......."

So What do you guys think? I know its not entirely right grammor and spelling wise but I NEED A NEW BETA! That got your attention. All you people who don't normally read AN's are reading this now huh? Well I need a new beta. I want to start with this other story too so I need one soon. On other news though I am kind of proud of this chapter. My longest chapter yet. Its like almost 11 pages!! YAY! I want to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed you know who you are and you ROCK! If anyone wants to chat I have lozerqueenyahoo(dot)com, lilpyro13hotmail(dot)com, and stephaniewefanie on aol but that it not a email. Yahoo and hotmail r though it you want to email instead of IM. Sorry 4 the random thoughts. G2G. Cherries and Ranch to you all Pyro


	6. What's going to happen

chapter 5

They discussed their plan and fine tuned everything for a few more minutes. Agreeing that the plan was as good as it was going to get, Severus dismissed the soldiers to get ready to go.

"We will meet at the gate in half an hour. Remember, this is going to be a human we are dealing with so there is no need for full armor, just basics and wear human clothing. We do not want to have any witnesses or have a bigger mess than we have. Dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the room except for Severus, the newly discovered twins, and Draco. Draco was putting away all the materials they had used during the meeting. Hermione and Harry were sitting in the, suprisingly comfortable, entwined branch chairs. Severus was staring out the window. Looking very deep in thought. Who could really blame him though? His two kids after sixteen years had finally returned to him, his sister in law, and nephew were in the house with a nut case, and to top it all off, it looked as if he was already going to be beating people with sticks to keep them away from the children. He noticed the way the warriors were starring at them. Both the men and the women were starring at them with almost a hunger. They had not even turned in to their real selves yet. Gods only knew what was going to happen then.

Finally Hermione spoke, "So what else is going to happen to Harry and me when you go to bed tonight? What other changes will we go through?"

Looking up at his daughter Severus began to explain," Well there are actually many things that will happen. You will grow into your natural bodies. Your mother and I are fairly tall so you each will probably gain a couple of inches. Your body's shapes will actually change; you will look more elf like, skinny, defined musles longer leg. You will be come more graceful, fair skinned, your eye and hair color will change to what you originally inherited, and things like that. You will also start to develop you Elvin magic.

"This is actually going to happen at a much faster pace than a normal Elf because you are so close to your birthday. Like with Harry's hearing. Most Elves are able to train and get use to controlling their hearing so it does not hurt them, because they are born with it, and able to keep it. With you two though, we will have to work something out until I can help you control it. The closer you are to you sixteenth birthday, the more power you receive. This is true for all Elves. So I warn you that when you wake up tomorrow, you should probably whisper and not really do anything until we can check you for all your powers. Then the same on your birthdays. I don't want you two to hurt yourselves or someone else. "

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in amassment, not actually believing to could happen to them. Draco saw their looks of disbelief. He smiled a little. He had felt the exact same way. He did not believe he could have been an elf. At the time, he was not sure who in his family could be one themselves. The Malfoy line was suppose to be all purebloods. Now he realized that it was just a cover, and a very well kept one, to protect. Not only his family and the Royal Family, but the entire elven race.

"Come on you three. We need to get you dressed. We need to meet the team in about fifteen minutes or so." Severus voice startled the three teens out of their musing. They all got up and followed him out the door. After walking a few minutes Severus stopped, Harry who had been so deep in thought almost ran into him. "Harry, here is your room. It is yours forever. Hermione, yours is on the left. The same goes for you. I want you two to feel like this is your home. You never have to go back to the muggle or wizarding world if you don't want to. This is your home. Your world, your kingdom." Severus glanced from his son to his daughter.

Then he looked at Draco, who nodded back in a silent response. The he turned back and addressed Harry and Mi. "Draco is your personal protector; he will be with you almost every waking second of the day. I realize that you three do not particularly care, or even like each other, but I want you to make some attempt at tolerating each other. His bedroom is right next to Harry's if you need anything from him."

"To contact me there is a mirror in your room that if you just think about who you want to talk to, within this castle, They are a more powerful version of the mirrors that Sirius gave to you Harry. That is actually where I got the idea to set these up in the kingdom. Now if you need me, just think of me or say First Born Prince. I'll contact you immediately to me; I always keep one with me.

"You have about 10 minutes left before we leave. Your clothes are on the bed, get those on and meet Draco outside of your room. You can explore later okay?" He had a ghost of a smile on his lips. He opened first Mi's door. Harry and Hermione walked in with awed looks on their faces. After a minute of them looking around Severus gave a interrupting 'ahem', getting the hint Harry scrambled out of the room while Hermione giggled. chuckling Severus turned to Hermione, "Meet Draco out here in 8 minutes."

Shutting the door, Severus turned to Harry. "This is your room," he nodded to the door next to Hermione's. Severus went over and opened this door. Harry slowly walked towards his new room. He never really had his own rooms before, Dudley's second bedroom he thought them as just that, Dudley's room. He was sure even if he had the smallest room in the castle; they would be great, because they were his. He never imagined this though. His room was huge!

He was about to go exploring when Severus' voice rang into the room, there was amusement laced in it, "You really are going to have to explore your rooms later. I am sorry, but if you want to come with us we are leaving in just a few minutes. I promise you can look at rooms later. Right now though, get your clothes on so we can go get your Aunt and Dudley." Severus gave Harry one last smile and shut the door.

"Well, this has been interesting day so far." Harry looked over to his bed to find some of the weirdest clothes he had ever seen in his life. He guessed that was the elven style. He supposed he would get use to it, like he had his wizarding robes. Those felt right, like a muggle with jeans. "I don't know though... I mean, look at them!" he said out loud.

It took Harry a few minutes to put on his clothes. He also had a few holsters and belts that held different daggers and things. Although he had no idea what he would do with these. There was also a wand holster that went on the side of his hip. His tunic was a dark, almost black navy blue that was form fitting. He had black pants, which were also form fitting. His cloth boots that went to his knees, were the same navy blue as his pants, and were trimmed in black. There was a black leather cord, to tie up his growing hair. He had never had to cut his hair before so he guessed now that he was getting his regular body back, all the hair he never cut was going to show up. It was already down to his shoulders. What the hell was he suppose to do this all that hair?

"MI!" He came out of his room and saw that he was the last one out. Draco was leaned up against the wall and Hermione was standing on front of his door with a hand in the air, as if she was going to knock.

"I was just coming to get you!" Taking a look at his hair then at the cord in his hand she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Turn around. honestly, where would you be with out me?" She started to French braid his hair. "Cord" he held out his hand and she took it and tied the end of the braid in it.

Draco had not said anything up to this point, seeing that she was done though he spoke up. "Come on. We need to go or we will be late." It was really the only time either of them had paid attention to the lack of malice in his voice. With out it he had a lovely, almost soothing voice.

Starting down the hall, Harry looked at Hermione. She had the same general arrangement, except her top was a dark purple. It looked beautiful on her. Suddenly they were outside; he could see Severus and the others waiting for them.

Harry looked a little pale but nodded along with the others. "Good, now let's go, Hermione, you will need to hold on to me, and Draco? Can you take a hold of Harry?"

Hermione glared at her father and whispered in his ear, "You can't do that! You're pushing them together!"

He smirked at her and whispered just as quietly, "Yes, but never in our agreement did you say I could not do that."

Draco looked over at the pair wonder what they were going on about. They might have well been saying it out loud. Everyone one could hear, except maybe Harry.

Looking at Harry he noticed that his breathing had gotten a little heavier.

"Alright everyone lets go."

Taking hold of Harry from the back and wrapping his arms around him, Draco noticed Harry's breathing had instantly clamed. Not thinking much of it he thought of the Dursley's, in a glow of light, he vanished with everyone else.

A/N: Well y'all I finally got this bloody thing updated with the betaed version! Finally! I just want to thank y'all for waiting, and also for the reviews! I am getting reviews every few days or so! I love it! Thank u so much!If u don't want me to kill someone off or stop completely u will continue with the reviews!!! Mwhahahahahahahahaaa!! No I won't do that. Getting this chapter up has given me a kick in the ass! So I will have the next chapter up soon! I am SOOOO sorry for the delay! sorry guys!!

Pyro

Macaroni and whipped cream to u all!


	7. Getting to the house

Chapter 6

Getting to the House

Severus whistled out a few commands to the elves surrounding the Dursley's house. If anyone else were to listen, it would just sound like the whistling wind, or the call of birds. The Elves moved in closer to the house, surrounding the house, from the ground and tree tops. Harry mutterd the counter to the wards that he had put on to the house. He also disconnected the magical alarm to all of dumbledore's wards, allowing Severus to enter and all the other elves to enter. They could have just one straight in, with out removing anything and not being detected, but they wanted the order to know that Harry and the Dursley's were missing. They were eve going to leave them a note.

Eventually the 'kidnapping' would get around to Voldemort. That would get his and his army's eye off of the raiding and attacking muggles, and the Order. Instead, it would get them all loooking for Harry. Of course he would be well protected within the borders of the elven realm. So it would be a wild goose chase. Severus was even planning on having Harry 'show up' in a few different places around the world, so to keep Voldie and confused as possible.

Having taken down the wards Harry motioned for the other that it was safe to come near the house now. Everyone once again moved closer to the house. Draco, Harry, 'Mi, Severus and three other Elves, walked up to the front door and they actually _rang_ the door bell.

Everyone was quiet, waiting, and wondered if anyone was going to come to the door. After about five minutes Draco got fed up with waiting. "To hell with this!" and he rang the door bell constantly until the widows started to shake in their frames. Signiling that Vernon or Dudley was coming down stairs. They were hoping for the former. Hearing the locks click open, everyone eld their breathing, waiting to see who it was.

With a rough jerk, the door swung open, "What the blood-". Vernon stoped mid sentance, not knowing who was at the door, but after scanning their funny looking clothing and seeing the boy, he relized they must be those freaks from the boy's school.

He starte to go purple in the face, and was about to start screaming at the people on his door step, when everything went dark. He fell to the floor with a huge thud that shook the living room. Two of the Elves came up from behind and grabbed a hold of one of Vernons beffy arms. With a small glow, they disappeared, back to the kingdom, the dungeons more specificly. Where Vernon would spend the rest of his days until the trial.

Two Elves from the trees jumped down and got in where the other elves use to be so there would be seven in the house at all times. Vernon may just be a muggle, but they were not going to under estimate him, or the things he has in his house. Harry also had said something about Vernon's sister visiting, if she was anything like her brother, they were going to need seven people prevent her hystarical vilent.

Luckily Harry knew his way around the house well enough, knew every creaky floor board, and knew every table end, that they were able to get through the house with his insrtuction with bearly making a noise. They headed for Vernon's room first, because that is most likely where Petunia was going to be. Aperantly what they say is true, assuming makes an ass out of you and me. For she was not in there. This worried Harry a little. He had not been gone all that long. Where had he put her already?

They decided to make sure that Dudley was at least still here and okay. So they went over to to his room and found it had almost as many locks on it as his second bedroom. Waving a hand over the locks, Draco entered the room. There in the corner of the room, sat a boy as big as a whale. He had a large black eye, and it looked to be swollen shut, he had silent tears running down his cheeks. Giving Severus the all clear, the Royal Family entered the room and looked down at the boy.

Harry just could not believe the state his cousin was in. He had not seen the boy cry (for real) since he was about four, and that time was because he did not get the candy bar he wanted, he doubt his cousin had ever cried over something real. After all the years of hateful abuse his cousin had give him, harry could not help but feel sorry for Dudley. He did not pity him, but he felt sorry that Dudley had felt his own fathers fist upon his hace.

He knelt down, and as best he could, wrapped his cousin in a hug. After all the hateful abuse Dudley had ever laid upon him, Harry still felt it was right to comfort his cousin. Harry was about to let go when hid cousin stiffened, but after a few minutes he seemed to loosen up a bit. While he did not start sobbing in hairs shirt, or even try to hug him back, Dudley felt a little more comfortable, and tear ran down his cheek at a faster pase.

In a gentel voice Harry asked "Dudley, where is Aunt Petunia?"

Dudley did not even look up, he just waved toward his second bedroom,and let out another quite sob. Harry was quiet worried, nothing good ever came out of that room. He looked up to Severus, a little scared. "Come on. If she is in that room...I don't want to even think of how bad she will be. "

Severus looked over and nodded "You two," two of the elves looked up. " Take Dudley back to the castle. Take care his eye, and then put him in his room to rest."

Harry looked back down to Dudley, " Dudley, these two are going to take care of you okay? I will be by to see you soon okay?" Dudley didn't even look up. So Harry stood up and with a soft glow of light two of the elves were replaced with others, and Dudley was gone.

Harry let out a strangled sounding sigh, "Alright, lets go get my Aunt." He walked out of Dudley's room, and went to the room next door. The door was covered in locks. Severus came forward and waved his in front of them. The two dozen or so locks fell to the floor with a thud. Slowly, as if it almost pained him, Harry opened the door.

A gasp was heard from everyone but Harry and Hermione, as they could not see anything because the room was to dark. Draco entered the room and turned the light on. He started scaning the room, making sure there was nothing in the room that would hurt them.

Although they were not supose to enter the room until Draco had finished his scan, Harry had never been one to follow the rules. Neither had Hermione for that matter.

Harry ran and fell to his knees in front of his Aunt, with Hermione right next to him.

Petunia Dursley. You could not even really tell it was her. Both her eyes were swollen shut, she had a split, swollen, bloody lip. Her nose looked as if it was broken, as well as a wrist and maybe an ankle. She had bruies and cuts all along her arms and legs, and she was unconsious.

"Shit! She is unconsious. I bet if we would have gotten here just a few minutes earlier. 'Mi, hand me the rags in the bottom of the wardrobe. I need to get a good look at her cuts. Now where did I put that cream?" Severus was coming out of his shock and watched his son tended to his aunt.

"Harry, we should take her back to the hospital ward. She needs to get the proper medical treatment. Come on."

Harry looked up with anger and a little bit of fear in his eyes. His voice was spoken with a hiss to it, as if he were about to start talking with a snake. "No Snape, we can not wait. She has a wounds that are still not closed. They are still bleeding, the fucking bastard stabbed her. If we move her with out getting the bleeding to stop it could damage and tear at more of the wounds and have her bleeding more, it might not stop and she could bleed to death."

Hearing this, Severus started pulling out vials of potions from his clothes that would help this situation, his mind was mainly occupied with thoughts of getting Petunia able to at least transport to the medical wing, some where in the back of his mind, he wondered how Harry knew these things. Did he ever have to use his knowledge to save his own life? He prayed to the gods that it was not true.

A/N: Well, I know, it sux and its short. It is also a couple hours late, okay like 14 hours late. I had it finished and I went to go put it on, and I fell asleep at the computer! Aint that a bitch!! Sorry, and I will get my new story up in a couple hours too. Sorry for making you guys wait so long!!! Keep reviewin okay? Oh by the way, this is un betaed. Sorry. I will try to get everything up soon. Sorry again!!!

ThanxPyro

Cottage Cheese and ketchup to you all!!!


	8. Back to the castle

Chapter 7

BACK TO THE CASTLE

"Do you have a Blood Replenishing Potion on you. If we can give her that, put pressure on the stab wound, and wake her up, I think it would be okay to move her. But not very much, will we be able to go straight to the Infirmary?" Harry said not looking up from rubbing some cream around the wound, which originally was a clear color, but was mixing with the blood, and turning a dark red color.

Severus came out of his dark musings and gave Harry Blood Replenishing Potion. " We can have someone Redesin right next to a bed in the Infirmary. By now, I am sure the castle has Healers on alert, so she will be tended to immediately. In fact, Draco come here." Draco, who was watching Harry pour the potion down his aunts throat, came to stand right next to Severus; " You and Draco can take her right now. We will be there soon enough, we need to take care of some things around here and then we will be along."

"Alright then, Malfoy, come here please. I need you to pick her up across her shoulder blades, and the back of thighs, I think he busted her knee so we can't have all her weight on that, and I would say at the small of her back, but that might agitate her wounds to much. Try not to move her to much either." Draco picked her up just as Harry had told him, but Petunia still let out a moan of pain.

"Aunt Petunia? Can you here me, its Harry." Another moan, " Well, at least it's something." Harry muttered more to himself than anyone else. "Aunt Petunia, we are going to get you some help okay, you will be fine soon, just stay awake for a little while longer okay?" This time she said or did nothing.

"Lets go before she goes into shock, or has a seizure from the blood loss. She has lost to much blood, even with the help of the potion." With a glow of light Harry and Draco were gone from Privet Drive and appeared next to a bed in the Infirmary, which was surrounded by a team of Healers.

Draco set Petunia down on the bed and Harry started to inform the Healer of the injuries he knew of, while they did scans of their own, to make sure they got everything. After a moment, covered in blood, Harry went over and stood by Draco, letting them take over. Not even looking over at Harry, Draco said, "You look exhausted."

"I will be fine." In reality, Harry felt like he was going to collapse. He was tired, and had not slept for almost forty-eight hours.

"No you won't, if you collapse, what good will you be to your Aunt then? Come on." Draco took Harry's hand, and led him out of the Infirmary and to his room. Once in Harry's room he led him into the bathroom and made him sit on the counter while he started a bath for him.

"You need to get the blood off you. There are towels on the rack right there, don't fall asleep, I will come check on you in a few minutes and bring in some pajamas." With that Draco left Harry to get undressed, and get into the bath.

At first Harry was not going to bathe, he just wanted to go back to the infirmary and wait for news on his Aunt. But the bath looked so tempting, and after all, it was made just for _him._ With out a second thought stripped from his elfish clothing and sank into the hot water that seemed to soak into his very bones relaxing him.

He looked down at the water that was turning a pink color from his Aunts blood. Closing his eyes, he thought about all the times he had ever seen that, and wondered, with this war coming, how many more times he would see blood stained water.

What he thought was just a few minutes later he jerked from hearing a voice right next to his ear, saying, " I thought I told you to fall asleep?"

Cracking an eye open he realized it was none other than Draco Malfoy that was literally breathing down his neck. Which brought a shiver down his spine, and hoped Draco thought was from the now cold water.

"Actually, I was waiting for you to bring me my clothes to get out."

Raising an eyebrow at this, " Is that so?"

Holding his chin up in defiance Harry said " Yes that_ is so."_

Smirking "Well I have been here with your clothes for at least ten minutes."

Knowing he had been caught Harry replied a little annoyed, "What have you been doing in here for ten minutes then?"

"Watching you."

Trying to hide his blush, Harry ignored Draco's last comment and asked him to hand him a towel. He did not resist his urge to watch Draco's ass as it swayed gracefully. Having his towel, he got out of the tub, and waited for Draco to finish his walk out of the bathroom before he dried off and got his pajamas on.

Walking out he realized that although he felt a lot better, he was still extremely tired. He saw Draco next to his bed, pulling the comforter down. He walked over and gave Draco a tired and grateful smile as he crawled into bed.

Draco pulled the covers up and tucked in Harry, although, he would never admit he felt an attraction to the boy lying in bed.

As Draco was tucking him in, Harry could feel a small tug on his connection with Voldemort insuring more vision or dreams. He did not want to be alone, as he felt Draco pulling away; he pulled him down on to the bed.

Surprised, Draco was going to get up before someone came in and found him in the Princes bed. When he heard Harry's plea 'Stay', all thoughts of leaving flew out of his mind. He pulled Harry closer to him, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you Draco. Good night."

Draco was surprised at Harry's use of his first name, but soon replied in a quiet soothing voice, "Good night my Prince."

A/n: HAHA! Finally! I got another one up! I am SOOO Sorry for the delay. Once again my stupid ass computer had to send away to Cali, and it erased what I had of my chapter. But its okay now cause I got this. With food and bathroom breaks, it took me like an hour and a half to whip this puppy out. I did it for all my reviewers. Before I did it I went and read all my reviews and how much y'all liked it and you inspired me to get this done before I slept. That was at 3 am. It is now 4:30 am. I am just lucky it's not a skoo day, or I would be falling asleep in Computer Applications! (How I do it, I don't know, but I manage it) So let me know what you guys think and I will really work on writing this more often, and I have to find my other story, I wrote it on notebook paper, like 16 pages, and that is the 1 chapter, and I lost it! What a dumbass I am!

Anyway let me know what y'all think. There is more Draco/Harry action for y'all who wanted it. Now I am not sure how they will get together, I just sit down and write tis stuff, but don't think that they are together yet! More D/H Drama to come soon! Also Review more people! I have only 69 reviews! Which is totally cool and I love you guys that did, but are that really the only people read me? Am I that bad? Also thanx to these people

kayasha

RavenShay-How could I resist the puppy eyes. By the way I like your dance! Lol

SlytherinPhoenix- I am glad you like it so much!

HecateDeMort

lita-2003

Angels death- Thanx for the support! It really helps to know I got reader like you! It was kinda hard to start this but here it is so thanx!

Bthatcher2002- Ron's reaction, I am wondering about that to! Lol. Well here you go more D/H Action!

Bunny Skywalker

Without permission- LMAO! A bazooka? That's great! Lol, but your right Vernon is a fat bastard in here. Actually, everywhere!

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter

Kayasha- This a good start to D/H

fifespice – I am glad jk didn't come up with this, cause I am having to much fun writing this! But you never know, with the next book coming out this summer and then another after that…..lol

Thanx Guys! Review!

Butterscotch covered Salmon to you all!


	9. Bedside Conversation

Chapter 8  
Bedside Conversation

Dedicated to Justajeaster.

Last Chapter:

Draco was surprised at Harry's use of his first name, but soon replied in a quiet soothing voice, "Good night my Prince."

Harry woke up with moonlight shining through his window. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and last nights, or was it this mornings (?) events. Not even caring that Draco had not stayed the entire time, he got up and threw on some clothes that he found folded up in a chair. He grabbed his wand and ran down to the Infirmary.

He found his father sitting next to his Aunts bed, reading a book.

"How is she?"

Severus looked up from his book, well aware that Harry had been there for a few minutes, just waiting for him to be the first one to say anything. "She will live. She is going to have a tough recovery. Even with our Elfin Magic, she is going to take a while before she is going to be fully healed, physically. Mentally, we are not sure yet. She has not woken since the last procedure."

"This is all my fault." Harry said and with a great sigh, he sat at the very edge of Petunia's bed, and took he her hand in his. "I should have done something, anything!"

"Ke, there was nothing you could do. You did not know that anything was wrong. All you could do was guess, and we are lucky that you were able to do that, other wise your Aunt might not be here at all. You saved her life." Severus had put his book on the nightstand and was kneeling in front of Harry, holding him by his wrist.

"I could have done something before that though, I know I could have, of only I-"

"No 'if only' s Lukeal!" Severus let out a rattling sigh, not wanting to think about the turn this conversation was about to take, but knowing it needed to done. "Ke, is this why you cut your self? Because you feel responsible for others actions, and pain?"

Harry looked up at Severus sharply fear evident in his eyes. "What are you talking about? I don't cut myself."

"Ke…" Harry looked in his father's eyes and instead of seeing the pity, discuss, and revolution that he had expected to see, he saw, love understanding, and determination. He knew he was not going to get out of this. He looked away from Severus' eyes, trying to at least get a few minutes to think up a good excuse, even though he knew it was fruitless. " I know that you cut yourself, there is no use in trying to deign it. I knew the second I was them, that you did that yourself, and the Healers just confirmed it when you were brought in."

"Can we not do this now. My Aunt is lying here, barley hanging on to life, I think the last thing that should be on our minds is how I deal with things." Harry was getting a little annoyed with Severus, he had just popped out of no where and was now going to tell him how to take care of himself and run his life? There was no way in the seven circles of Hell Harry was going to let any more people do that. What was up with the new nickname too?

"Fine Ke, we will drop this. For Now. But we will continue. I know I have not always been there for you, even if I was not playing the role of your father then. Make no mistake though, I do care, you are my son and I just don't want to see you hurting. Especially on your own."

Harry sighed gratefully. He really didn't want to talk about his problems with anyone…. ever. At least now though, he had a few more days. After a few tense moments her asked. " So how is she?"

Severus looked down into the face of his sister – in – law. "She was worse off than you were when you first got here. Though I only expect that to be because of your magic. She had a fractured skull, broken nose, dislocated shoulder, three fractures in her right arm, and her left arm was broken in two different places, seven broken fingers, four broken ribs, punctured lung, dislocated right hip, broken pelvis, broken left leg, she was raped no less than six times; in just an hour, and had lots of internal bleeding. That is on top of the wounds that you gave the Healers. She almost died. The Healers said that if you had not done what you did that she could have. She is very lucky to even be here. You saved her life Harry."

"I could have lost her though. This is my entire fault. Another persons life, my aunts life, was almost lost because of me." Harry looked down at his face, wondering why the Gods decide this cruel fate for the people he loved. He may not like his Aunt most of the time, but through everything, especially this summer, she had taken care of him as best she could with that monster around. She was family, so why did that mean she had to go through this? Were all of his friends and family going to be put in such a state, were they one day going to leave him on this earth alone, like so many others had?

"It is not your fault she is this way Ke. It is Dursley's fault, and he is going to be punished for it. Your Aunt is breathing right now because of you, if you had not saved her, she would buried next to your mother and Sirius. Who's deaths were also not your fault, so don't go blaming yourself for them either. They would not want that. They would want you to go on, living your life. Finding a lover, graduating school, getting a career, having children, ruling this kingdom, or whatever makes you happy." Severus was hoping that he was getting through to Lukeal. If his wife and friends could see the way Harry was right now, they would kick his snarky ass, and take care of Ke themselves.

Harry was pissed about his father bringing his mother and Sirius into this. It was unnecessary and cruel. "What would you know about it!" (Box of Girl Scout Cookies to whoever can name where that line is from)

"Ke, Lily was my wife, and Sirius was like a brother to me. Trust me when I say they would want you to be happy."

Draco was in the shadows listening to his protectee's conversation. His was a bit surprised to hear Harry go off on Severus like that. True, he had heard him talk back to him in Potions Class, more times than he could actually count. To hear what he was actually going off on him about: Who to blame for the dead and the wounded. It was almost unreal. Why would he want the blame for that?

It seemed to him that Potter- no not Potter anymore. The prince. Yes, the prince had many issues in is life, that Draco had never even thought of. He always thought the prince would come from a loving home, where he was spoiled rotten. Much like himself, but the more time he sent around him, the more he realized how wrong he was.

It made him all the more want to protect and take care of the prince. He wanted to get to know him, and shield him from all the bad things in the world, including His Royal Darkness, Lord Moldy. Although he knew he could never do this, to the extent he wanted, he would try to shield him as much as possible. He just hoped it would be enough.

A/n: Alright I am fucking tired! I am not going to write anymore tonight, yes, it is still night time if I have not gone to sleep. Tomorrow, I will on the next chapter when I get home from the third circle of Hell you people like to call school. Right now though it is 3:30 am, I am going to be a bitch tomorrow from being so tired, so I am going to try to get atleast SOME sleep. And now I am rambeling. This probably don't make any sence do it? Alright I am going to thank my reviewers, shut up and then going to sleep. Sorry for this being so short, but review anyway or the Goddess of Reviews will smite you.

Thanks to:

HecateDeMort

Hobbs

SlytherinPhoenix

bthatcher2002 – I am not sure about Ron's reaction either. Huuummmm I wonder…..

angelkitty77

Wolflady – Who can resist the eyes!

emerald

FroBoy

fifespice

viira

Justajester – I am sorry you don't like feeling bad for Petunia. Thank you so much for your compliment though! It made my day hearing that. So I dedicate this chapter to you.

Marauders-Lover

Shini

angels death – I know what you mean about your mail, going more than a day with out checking my mail is not right. Who knows I could have gotten some mail right? Riiiiight….. by the way, you had it right the first time : Glad

Eowyns elixure

Eve27

Altariel Eldalote - here ya go Huggles back!

shadow - Thank you for the praise. It is much apperciated.

Alright all, Fuck off! Its 3:55 am and I am dead tired. So leave me alone, but review, how that works, you figure it out.

Taters and Wasabie to you all!

Pyro


	10. Blood

Chapter Nine Blood

Last Chapter:

It made him all the more want to protect and take care of the prince. He wanted to get to know him, and shield him from all the bad things in the world, including His Royal Darkness, Lord Moldy. Although he knew he could never do this, to the extent he wanted, he would try to shield him as much as possible. He just hoped it would be enough.

"We'll we can't know that for sure now can we." Lukeal stormed off missing Draco hiding in the shadows.

One person did not miss him though. " Draco, you can come out now. I know you are there."

"I am sorry Uncle, I did not mean to pry, I was just looking for Harry. I noticed he had left, so I followed, making sure no harm came, just as you had ordered."

A tired smile graced the features of the older prince. " I know, thank you for watching after him. I know that you heard what was talked about in here, am I correct?"

Draco squared his shoulders, readying himself for punishment that his Godfather might give him. "Yes Sir."

"Good," Draco looked into Severus' eyes, he did not see the anger he thought they would possess, but a sadness that he had not seen associated with his godfather since he was a small child. " Come, I need to talk to you about Lukeal. He needs looking after Draco. Not just protection from others, but from himself as well. He is confused about the turns his life is taking and he is scared about what is going to happen. Not really to himself, but to others. Like his aunt, sister, and many more. He slits his wrists for this reason. He try's to get away from everything and tries to make the pain go away, by bringing more pain into his life."

Draco was wondering why he was being told this, and why the young prince believed in such a ridiculous idea…pain-stopping pain…. ludicrous.

"It may not sound very conventional, but in his mind, it is the only way to cope with his feelings. So I want you watch him. Not spy. But watch; make sure you don't see any new scars on his forearms, or anywhere else. Try to take his mind off being the Boy-Who-Lived. Show him around the castle, introduce him to the people of the kingdom, and take him to the markets. I would love to try and do this, but I am afraid he is cross with me right now. Make sure he is comfortable in his environment, his training will begin in a few days so needs to be normal for a while."

Draco had a million thoughts going through his head, but he gave his superior a swift nod and went off to find Harry.

Severus gave Draco a small smile on his way out the door, and returned to his book waiting for his sister- in – law to wake up. 'I may not be able to be there for him as much as I would like, but it is a comfort knowing that someone will be.'

Draco headed down the hall to his and the Royal's bedrooms. He doubted that the youngest Prince had run back to his room, but wanted to make sure. Just as he was about to open the door, the Princess opened her door. She had the same clothes on that she had on during their visit to the Dursley's, and she was putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"He is not in there. He ran by, very upset about two or three minutes ago."

"How do know that? You were still in your room."

"I felt him." Hermione said and then she took off down the hall, in the direction that Draco supposed her brother went. "Well are you coming?"

Draco followed the Princess down the hall, and after about ten minutes of following her, he was getting a little fed up, she had never even been to this part of the castle. How would she know where they were going?

It was very faint at first, but as it got louder he had to give his credit to the Princess, apperently she did know where she was going because a few seconds, they rounded on Harry in a Dark corner crying. It was very dark, but Draco could still see perfectly. There was blood every where. The Prince had cut his wrist.

Hermione on the other hand could not see anything. She lit her wand, and almost wished she hadn't. There was blood everywhere. Harry's blood. Her brother, had slit his wrist open. "Draco, we have to get him to the Hospital Wing. Or he could –"

"Princess, excuse my rudeness, but if you move him now, he will die. Now please be quite so that I may try and save his life……

A/N Hey guys, sorry I have not updated in so long. Sorry this is also so short. You know what I have noticed. Almost every chapter is ending with a big –some one is about to die – cliffhanger. Ah well, that is just more fun for me ain't it! Mwahahahahahahaaaa! I am sorry that this took so long. You know, I am going to tell u now, that I won't update till next month. SORRY! **dodges rotten vegis** I will get a long one out to u next month though, I will be at my biological fathers house, the bastard, so I won't much to do besides some cleaning. Well I am getting on a plane for Arizona in 12 hours and I am still do not have any of my things. So I got get some sleep seeing as its almost 4 am , and then I have to go shopping. Lets I get my stuff and make that flight. –Ah the wonders of wally world- Review, I will thank all that do next chapter, thanks for reading, hoped u liked it..and I think that is soo…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	11. Hospital Wing Again

Chapter 10

Hospital Wing Again

_Last Chapter:_

_Hermione on the other hand could not see anything. She lit her wand, and almost wished she hadn't. There was blood everywhere. Harry's blood. Her brother, had slit his wrist open. "Draco, we have to get him to the Hospital Wing. Or he could –"_

_"Princess, excuse my rudeness, but if you move him now, he will die. Now please be quite so that I may try and save his life……_

Draco starts trying to clean up the wounds so he can see how deeply the prince cut. Unfortunately he must have hit an artery; the blood would not slow. Draco kept muttering spells under his breath, trying to stop the bleeding to no avail.

Hermione was hovering over the scene with an anxious look but a straight and determined posture. "Tell me what I can do Draco," she said, getting her wand out at the ready.

I need you to try and keep this blood flow minimal, or get rid of the blood as fast as you can so I can get a look at his wounds."

Hermione started muttering under her breath rapidly now. The blood was disappearing fast enough that Draco was able to get a well enough look at the gaping slits. "He cut himself with a poisoned dagger. Where the hell he got Paciture Autemre I have no idea, but that is what it looks like. It is fairly common here in the Elven Realm, but in the wizarding world, it is a very rare substance. Luckily though, the warriors carry the antidote in their basic healer kit.

Draco explained all this as he pulled a vivid purple liquid out of one of the pouches on his belt that Hermione had not noticed before. He let it trickle in to the cuts in Harry's wrists. There was a sick sizzling sound coming from Harry's now smoking forearms. There was an overwhelming smell of burnt flesh in the hall.

"Is he fine now? Can we move him to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"The poison is out of his system, but he is still bleeding. I think if we move him quickly, we can move him.

Draco picked Harry up and headed down a hall with Hermione at their heels. He turned suddenly and walked into the wall. Hermione stood outside for a moment before following the guard through the wall, it seems that the Elves had a few tricks up their sleeves. Inside the wall was a maze of halls.

Hermione saw Draco turn a corner and hurried to catch up so she would not be lost in the labyrinth. She turned the corner, which ended up being a dead end. This time she wasted no time and walked through the wall and into the hustle and bustle of the Hospital Wing. ' I will have to have Severus explain the maze later.' Hermione thought to herself.

She walked around for only seconds before she found her family. The Healers were looking at her brother. Her Father hovered over them, making sure they did this or that. She could see how annoyed the Healers were becoming, but she was sure they would not say anything. He was royalty after all, so she decided to take things into her own hands.

Hermione walked over to her father and lay her hand gently on his elbow and led him to the waiting room. " Father, I am worried about him to, but frustrating the Healer are not going to help matters okay?"

Severus gave Hermione she had seen often enough in Potions class. He sighed and relaxed his face though saying, "Yes, I suppose your right. He is spending way too much time in the Hospital Wing though. He has been here a mere three days and has spent most of it in here. It's upsetting to know that I caused this as well. I caused him to cut himself."

"Sir, you did not cause it. What you said or did, was just the last thing of a very stressful few days. He has been through so much, more than even I will ever know, and all this has been very emotional for him, some of the best and worst days he's ever had I expect. His conditional is no fault of yours, it is just his way of dealing with things: his release. Though, he does need to find a new way to deal."

"She's right." Harry stood in the doorway, leaning on Draco a little.

Hermione and Severus rushed forward going to make sure Harry was okay, but he held out his hand to stop them. " I am fine, the nurse wanted to keep me for a little bit, but I have had cuts much worse. I will be fine…plus I am tired of being in a hospital bed." Shaking his head as if to clear his head of those thoughts, Harry continued, "I need to apologize to you. I know you were only trying to help me through everything that has happened, and I blew up at you for seemingly no reason at all. For that, I am sorry. I am still tired and confused over the happening of these last three days. There is something that you need to know though." Here Harry paused and sat down in a chair, he motioned the others to do the same. " I had a vision from Voldemort. He and his Inner Circle are planning to attack The Burrow."

A/N: MWHAHAHAHA! Bet you guys thought I would never update again, that I had completely forgotten about my buddies! (That's you guys) Well never fear! As you can see I did not. I have just gotten over a huge writters block, I am afraid that is why it is so small. Plus I got tonsils lil over a week ago. So my muse got lots of popsicles and ice cream. I guess that's what it need to get going. So wrote this between the drowiness of narcotics! Fun huh….right….. actually I go to skoo tomorrow…its only for two days before Turkey Day so I figured what the hell why not…..Anyways…y'all need to stop distracting…..I have skoo tomorrrow and it already tomorrow, so I gotta go to bed, I got the dreaded Mathamatics first thing, but I have two study halls a day so I will start writing in those classes….STOP DISTRACTING! Go to bed….take a nap, somethin…let me sleep…


	12. Possibly a brunet

The Twins Return

Chapter Ten

"The Burrow is going to be attacked."

"What!" Hermione was in a panic. Her new found family. She loved the Burrow, and the people inside. She would make sure no harm would come to them if it took every last breath in her body.

"Well my dear daughter let us just hope that it does not come down to that." Hermione turned to look at her father Severus Snape, as he was known in the wizarding world. "We will go get them and bring them here. I am sure Molly's mother is tired of waiting for her to return on her own. I know I am tired of the Queen asking me to bring her home. It is time for the Weasley children to know who they really are anyway. Ki? How long do we have before the Burrow is attacked?"

Harry looked grave at this and said "A half an hour at the most. In my Vision Voldemort was getting a few from his Inner Circle ready for the attack. Old Moldy Shorts is very happy. He knows I am close to the Weasleys, he thinks he is going to try and take everyone away from me, either by turning them against me or killing them. He killed Sirius already, I am not letting him take anyone else from me."

Harry had a ferice look in his eyes that reminded Draco why he never wanted to get on his bad side. "We have to get them out of there now then. I will go summon the same worriors that went to the Dursley's with us.We shall leave as soon as possible."

"NO!" Everyone looked at Harry, wondering why in the world he would not want to go save them." Voldemort has set up a ward of sorts. It will not let anyone without a Dark Mark or himself go through without feeling a painful Unforgivable. I watched him set it up and test on a muggle child."

Everyone in the room shuttered. It was another reason to fight and kill Voldemort, so that another life was not taken in vain. " I have to go in alone and take down the wards before anyone else can -"

"What! No way! No fucking way you are going through by yourself Harry!" The boys turned to look at Hermione, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. " Think about it Harry! You say your the only person who can go through this barrior, and that is because of the blood connection you a Moldy Shorts share yes?" Not even giving him anytime to respond, she continues with her rant. "The reason you can go through and not say, Draco here is because of this connection. No one else besides the marked, you, and him."

"Yes Hermione! Just me, him, and the DE's what is your point?"

"Fine one more question Harry...you met any twins lately...about 5 9', possibly a brunet...brown eyes...ringing any bells?"

A look of dawning crossed Harry's face while Mi mumbled about idot boys under her breath. "Oh Darling sister o' mine, would you like to come in with me, cover my back if any DE gaurds happen upon us?"

Hermione snorted, " Why yes dearest brother, that sounds like a splendid way to spend the next while I think."

Severus and Draco looked between the two siblings, wondering what exactly they were going on about in such a qorkey manner. Draco spoke up, "Okay, I am not exactally sure what is going on, but I think The Princess is going in with the Prince right? I still think we should have a few gaurds there. We don't know how many Death Eaters are going to be at the Burrow, and Prince Severus is still one of the marked. Should he not also go in? Gather up the Weasley's and so on?"

"Yes Draco you are right. I do need Hermione to cover my back, Draco you will gather your soliders and ..." They all huddled around the youngest prince to hear his plans.

Fifteen minutes later they were at the gate ready to go, everyone was waiting for last minute instructions, Harry was once again being paired with Draco during transportation, Mi with Severus. Everyone knew their what they were supose to do and when everyone was gathered, Severus nooded his head and they left .

A/N: I KNOW! I am so sorry. Its so short, but I am very frusterated with what I want to put after this. I am not that much of a fight scene writer. so do I just say, well all was well and they made it back ok? Do the weasley's get hurt. Is there a fight at all? If anyone would like to give me thoughts, or possily even get in on helping me write this. PLEASE REVIEW and/or email me. I am sorry, its been forever... I love you guys... I wouldn't abandon this... I wanna know what happens as much as you folks. Sorry /ducks near death by spoon/

Shawama and gavy to everyone!

Pyro


	13. The Burrow

**Chapter 11**

**The Burrow**

_Last Chapter:_

_Fifteen minutes later they were at the gate ready to go, everyone was waiting for last minute instructions, Harry was once again being paired with Draco during transportation, Mi with Severus. Everyone knew their what they were supose to do and when everyone was gathered, Severus nooded his head and they left ._

With the others posted up in the trees on the look out for Death Eaters, Severus and Draco followed behind the newly discovered twins. The four went through the barrier with much caution, hoping that what Harry had seen about it was true. They got were able to get through the barrier with no trouble surprisingly. This just led to more suspicion and cation.

"Where is everyone? We should have been jumped on by now, if not from Death Eaters then by -- EEEEEK!" Hermione squealed as a red jet flew in front of her nose.

The tree men quickly had their wands, and daggers in the case of Severus and Draco, trained on the spot where the spell had come from. " Throw your wands to us and come out with your hands in -- wait! Harry, stop. Where are you going? " Harry had lowered his wand with in seconds of the raising it, and had started walking towards the direction of the shadowy attackers.

" Draco they're fine. Its just Gred and Forge."

" Who and What?"

The shadowy figure_s_ had now come out of their barn protection and were heading towards the quartet. "Harry, is that you?"

" Man, what happened-"

"-you went missing-"

"- and now your taller and -"

"- your hair is longer-"

"- don't forget the different color-"

" - and now the Dirt Munchers are showing up-"

"-and--"

Harry smiled and bit at their twin rambling, but it was soon wiped off at the mention of Death Eaters. " Where is the rest of the family?"

"They're in the house-"

"- fighting the boot lickers." Fred started with Gorge.

"Let's go then." Harry took off towards the house with the others hot on his tail. Harry burst through the door, almost knocking it off the hinges.

The kitchen was a mess, there was food, dishes and furniture everywhere. They must have been in the middle of making a meal, because a sauce on the stove was still bubbling. The living room was not much better than the kitchen. The big difference here was Ginny Weasley trying to fight off two Death Eaters.

Before anyone knew what was happening, vines had crawled in through a broken window,wrapped themselves around the masked men and drug them out the window.

"Okay. What the hell just happened?"

"Ginny!" Harry and Co. rushed over to Ginny and started poking and prodding her, making sure she was not to badly injured. All were talking at once, but a loud thumping, like an elephant walking down the stair, came from the left of them.

"Lucius!" This time, only Severus and Draco ran over to the figure, revealed as Lucius Malfoy. The three Weasley's in the room raised their wands to the blond, and the newest set of twins stood in front of the read heads, not really sure what to do. Yes, once upon a time, Lucius had regretted joining Moldy Voldy, but what about now.

The three men at the stairs were embracing, and sharing smiles before Ginny said, " And yet again! What in the bloody hell is going on?"

The three men next to the elves next to the stairs broke apart. At the same time Harry and Hermione were talking over the other, trying to explain the going ons of the last few days.

"That Miss. Weasley is a story left for another time. Right now we need to get you and your family out of this house, before that thing and his cronies shows. Now my friend," the three Wealsey's looked on with amazement as THE Lucius Malfoy told THE Severus Snape how to get the family out of the Burrow.

The two most hated men of the Wealey house, not counting Voldemort of course, we coming up with a battle plan. Two Death Eaters were standing in the poorest household of wizarding England, trying to save their lives. What happened to the world!

Lucius turned to the children in the living room. He bowed to Harry and Hermione and said to them all, " We need to get you out of this house. Voldemort is to show up at any second. To get everyone out of here we need the cooperation of you young ones.

"Ginny, your parents are upstairs, locked in your room. I knocked the guard out right before I came down here. Go fetch them. You two others, do have any of your timed fireworks I hear about so much from my son?"

The twins nodded their heads at the Malfoy Lord, still not entirely sure what was going on.

" You need to go get the and banish a few to every room, setting the time for three and a half minutes. Do you think you can handle that?" The twins once again nodded and ran off towards their room, where the fireworks were sure to be.

"The rest of us, that leaves three and a half minutes to make a hole in this shield for the Weasleys to get through."

Lucius, Severus,Hermione and Harry all head towards the back, behind the shed is where the barrier started to try to take a small portion down. Draco stayed behind to make sure everything ran smoothly during in the house. It took three minutes and fifteen seconds to get a hole in the barrier combining Elf magic, Parsle, and Wizarding magic. It took another thirteen seconds to make sure everyone got through the barrier safely. So they literally only had a few seconds to spare before fireworks blew up through out the house.

The fireworks prevented any Death Eaters and Voldemort himself from getting a hold of anything that might be useful to them. Such as Order papers and things of that nature. The Weasley family were pretty subdued throughout the entire process. Especially Molly.

She reconized the others as elves and new she would soon be facing her family and her mistakes. The only one with raised emotions was surprisingly Arthur Weasley. He had no idea why the Malfoy's were in his home, and helping him escape an untimely death. For the moment though he tried to put that out of his mind to save his family.

The only reason Ron, who was found with his parents, had not said to much yet was because he was still in shock. Once he came out of his funk and realized who everyone was, Harry, aka Lukeal, was positive his best mate of almost six years would blow.

Looking around Harry watched a few elves graceful fall to the ground and come over to the mostly wizarding party and grab a hold of them, readying them all for the journey of Elven lands.

Severus turned to his oldest friend. " Lucius, he will know you helped us. You have to come with us. You'll be killed other wise. Believe me, you don't want to be around when he realizes you are a traitor to his cause."

Lucius looked back at Severus with steel grey eyes, "Severus, I can cover it up. Make it look as though maybe you forced me to help, or knocked me unconscious or something. Now that we have lost you as a spy, I need to stay on. Please go Sev, I'll be fine. Leave before he shows up."

Severus gave in to quickly for Lucius' liking but right now that did not matter. Death Eaters were starting to show up. Lucius headed back for the Burrow and to the Death Eaters. Before he could get to far arms wrapped around his waist and he felt his body shifting in a way that it hadn't in to many years. He was being transported back to Faritana.

Seconds after Prince Severus had grabbed Lucius the other elves grabbed a hold of their own burdens and started back to Farintana. As he was fading out from the Burrow with Draco holding him from behind, two things happened to Harry. He saw a wolf, grim, stag, panther, tiger, and bird fly out from the window on Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, the explosion of animals happened to be one of the Weasley twin's fireworks. Second he felt the sting of Voldemort in his scar. Seconds later a blinding pain when Voldemort was told of the disappearances.

A/N: HOLY CRAP! This was some quick writing huh? I think this is the fastest time I have gotten up a new chapter in a long while. I am not quite sure what I think of this chapter. It might be kinda boring, I don't know. So that is what that lil blue-ish/ purple- ish button at the bottom is for. Review and let me know. I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers. You guys are great, and it is because of you and your suggestions that I was able to get this out so fast. I like that. Let me know if there is anything else you would like to see happen and I will do my best to work it in. That's about it I gotta sleep cause I got shit to do tomorrow, but I'll try to update again soon. Love you all!

Thin Mints and mustard to you all!

Pyro


	14. Révulsif De Serpent

**Chapter 13**

**_Révulsif De Serpent_**

**_Author: KORNfused Pyro_**

_

* * *

_

_Last Chapter:_

_Seconds after Prince Severus had grabbed Lucius the other elves grabbed a hold of their own burdens and started back to Farintana. As he was fading out from the Burrow with Draco holding him from behind, two things happened to Harry. He saw a wolf, grim, stag, panther, tiger, and bird fly out from the window on Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, the explosion of animals happened to be one of the Weasley twin's fireworks. Second he felt the sting of Voldemort in his scar. Seconds later a blinding pain when Voldemort was told of the disappearances._

"Harry."

Something was buzzing against his ear.

"Harry"

It was getting louder.

"Harry!"

He tried turning his head away from the high pitch.

"Alright now this is ridicules! Harry get up and take this, you wait any longer and you know what will happen."

His sister. That was where the awful noise was coming from. What had happened? OHH! And why did his head hurt so much?

"Harry, I know you're awake. If you don't take this right now your gonna be regretting it later and I am going to be able to tell you, once again, I told you so." Hermione said crossing her arms.

A smug look came across her face as Harry held his arm out for the potion. She handed him a thin tube of blue liquid that had a bubble of a yellow substance. Harry bent the tube, cracking the bubble and shook the two liquids together, as if it were a glow stick. Harry then popped off the lid and drowned down the potion, all while the rest of his body lay motionless, and his eyes remained closed.

"Not that I don't trust you or the fact that the display we just witnessed hasn't happened before but, what did you just give him and why?" asked a very confused Prince of Farintana.

"It was a potion the twins and I developed called Révulsif De Serpent. It helps with the after effects of either meeting Voldemort, dreaming about him, or experiencing his emotions. We started working on it about second year, and we finally finished it a couple days before Harry's fifteenth birthday. We gave it to him as a birthday present, I figured it would be of much, more use than getting him another copy of Hogwarts; A History that he will just donate behind my back." Hermione lectured while glaring at Harry's still unmoving body.

"What are the ingredients? How did you figure it out? Are there any side affects? How come I have never heard of it before? Why did no one stop a bunch of children from producing this? Who else knows about it? What--" Hermione held up her hand to prevent Severus from going on.

"No one besides a select few know about this potion. Not even Dumbledore or Remus knows about this. We always sneak it to him in the hospital wing. It does not interact with the usual potions he takes during a visit to Poppy. Though we thought that since we may not always be there or unconscious at the time, Poppy does know about the potion and what it is not suppose to be taken with. She has a bottle or two stashed away for such an occasion, but most of the time Ron or I give it to him. The only real side effects that we have found are dry mouth and a bit of lightheadedness if the interaction with Snake Breath is major. Otherwise it is perfectly safe."

Clapping came from the doorway of the castle entrance, startling the odd group standing out by the gates. "I think she gets her potions skills from me, what do you think darling?" 

"I think she gets it from her father."

"Well who do you think he gets it from?"

"Mother, Father, your back!"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Can you guess who's parents they are? Humm? I know, I know! Its been forever my little darlings! My life has taken a turn for the worst in the last recent months. Plus I have had an unbelieveable case of writer's block. Believe it or not I have been working on this since my last update in October. I am so so so so so so so so sorry!!! I will never leave you all hanging like that again. If you all could, please review and leave me with some ideas on what you would all like to see happen. I am currently also working on another fic. It will be Neville/Harry Severus/Harry. Maybe all three. Wouldn't that be a complicated relationship. lol. _

_**But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you would like to see happen.** _

_Plus if anyone is interested, I am thinking about getting a co-author. Not totally conviced its a good idea, but let me know if you are interested. Thanx!_

_Cruchy Tuna and Grainy Kool-Aid to you all!_

_Pyro_


End file.
